Who's Afraid of the Big Black Bat?
by Captain Turlow
Summary: Sequel to Never Stop Learning, see the chapter 22 teaser trailer for more info. This story is Bruce/OC. Title subject to change. Right now it's a quote from the Jim Carrey Riddler.
1. The Hooneymoon is Over

Bruce would never forget the look on Gordon's face when Batman had asked him for a vacation

**The sequel it here!**

Bruce would never forget the look on Gordon's face when Batman had asked him for a vacation. Faye had convinced him that Gotham would be able to survive a week without Batman. She had told him that though Batman was her first love she wouldn't mind spending a week in the Caymans with just Bruce Wayne. So that was where they went on their honeymoon and they had a wonderful time. But now the honeymoon was over, in both a literal a figurative way. Being back in Gotham meant being back to leading a double life.

It was Sunday, which meant they would have their first day back at the office tomorrow. Tonight they had a charity benefit to go to over at the Gotham City Museum of Natural History. They had just gotten back to Gotham only about an hour ago and they were already running around to get ready for the event.

"Just promise me you will stay as long as you can. I hate being with all "those" people without you there." Said Faye putting in a part of ruby earrings that would match her scarlet dress.

"If you mean Gotham's elite I just might remind you the technically I am one of those people." Said Bruce putting on his coat.

"Yes, but you are a wonderful exception to them." Said Faye giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You ready then?" He said offering her his arm.

"As ready as I ever will be." She said taking it.

They took the Ferrari to the event tonight and when they stepped out they were engulfed by the bright lights coming form flashing cameras. Reporters began to shout out question at them ad Faye and Bruce just smiled politely and make their way into the museum.

"God I haven't been here since I was a little girl." Said Faye, looking at the grand high ceiling that was the museum. "Oh come on I want to show you something." She said taking him by the hand and dragging him towards one of the exhibits. It featured a Egyptian sarcophagus complete with a mummy.

"You dragged me over here to look at a dead guy?"

"Hey, that happens to be a dead woman, she was ruler of Egypt back in the day. This also happens to be one of my favorite exhibits I used to spend hours here."

"Faye, you are a very strange woman. Why would you want to spend you're time with a dead person?"

"Perhaps it was just training for when I would spend some of my nights talking to a person who dresses like a bat." She said with a smirk.

"Touché." Said Bruce with a laugh leading them back over to the main area of the lobby where the party was actually being held.

It went on just like any other social event they were forced to endure. Random men came over to Bruce and talked with him about the company. While their wives tried to talk to Faye about whatever the latest fashion was only to fine she did not really have a clue. The rest of the single women in the room usually just glared daggers at her all evening or approached her with bitchy compliments.

It was around 9 when the point in the evening that Faye hated most had arrived. Bruce had gone and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket he looked at the number before whispering to Faye "I have to go."

"Can't you stay a little longer?" She whispered back.

"No, it could involve a long time associate." He said knowing she would understand that it could have something to do with The Joker who was in fact still out in Gotham somewhere.

"Okay, just be careful." She said giving him a peck on the lips. Once Bruce had left Faye made her way over to the information booth to look at a map of the museum. It was then that she overhead the conversation from a group of younger woman standing just a few feet away.

"You know I honestly don't see what he sees in her. I mean, she's basically just an overpaid school teacher." Said one of them.

"Did you see her dress, I mean, hello everyone knows red isn't in style right now." Replied the other.

"Yeah, well maybe he felt bad that she like, almost died in his office building. I mean the man doesn't ever stay near her for long, he always has to leave early because of _business_."

At the comment made by the last one of the girls, Faye felt anger boiling inside of her. She didn't mind the first two comments she had heard before but insinuating that one Bruce had only married her out of pity and two that he was having an affair was far to below the belt to be ignored. She wanted to tell them why Bruce was always leaving all the time. They had no idea what it was like to have to stay up late waiting for the man they loved to come home, all the while worried that a crazed psychopath had him on a hit list. The day Batman fell would be a sad day for Gotham and every more so for her.

Deciding instead to just leave the party she went back to Wayne Manor, where she showered and then went into Bruce's office where she always sat and waited for him to return home. She had changed out of the rather uncomfortable dress and instead wore a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"It's everything alright Mrs. Wayne?" Asked Alfred entering the room with a cup of coffee, he could always tell when something was bothering Faye.

She did not answer right away but finally said "I'm sorry were you talking to me?"

"Yes, I was. I asked if everything was alright Mrs. Wayne?"

"Oh, sorry, I still so used to hearing you call me Ms. Parson. I suppose being Mrs. Wayne is going to take some getting used to." Said Faye taking the coffee he had offered her.

"I would imagine in more ways then just being called it."

"Yes, sometimes I really miss my old life. Don't get me wrong I love Bruce and I love being with him, I just hate having everything be so complicated all the time. I think I've made things more difficult for him, for Batman I mean, I've given him a weakness…"

"It is better for Batman to be alone Mrs. Wayne, but sometimes what is best for Batman isn't always the case for Master Wayne, he needs someone around."

"I hate having to sit here and worry about him all the time." Said Faye looking over at the statue that hide the switch to the secret passage way.

"You always knew it would never be easy."

"I know, it's just hard going back to this after spending that week in the Caymans, things were so simple there, it was a nice to have things be simple rather than complicated."

Alfred was about to respond when Bruce came on the intercom.

"Faye, I need you're help with something."

"Do you want to get the first aide kit or should I?" Said Faye knowing that whenever Bruce asked her for help when he returned from one of his outings as Batman it usually meant he needed her to stitch something.

"I do believe I left one down there, Mrs. Wayne." Said Alfred opening the passageway. The took the long winding stair case that lead down to the Batcave. Bruce was sitting on the metal table in the center of the room. His suit was already put away and he was wearing a pair of sweats. In one hand he held a needle and tread which he was trying to stick into the skin on his back near his right shoulder blade.

"Mauled by another tiger I see." Said Alfred with a bemused smile.

"I'm so glad you find it funny, Alfred." Said Bruce not looking to happy. "If he brings Rottweilers again I just might kill The Joker."

"You, just better hope none of them have rabies. I though the whole point of wearing all that stuff was so you don't get hurt." Said Faye taking the needle from him.

"The armor on the suit is spread out more so it can be more flexible but it makes me more susceptible to knife wounds, gunshots, stuff like that." Said Bruce with a shrug.

"Not something you want to tell your wife who's been worried sick about you, Bruce." Said Faye beginning to sew the cut.

Bruce winced when the needled entered his skin. "Next time give me a little warning."

"Sorry." Muttered Faye.

"Are you alright you seem a little angry?"

"I hate going to those benefits." Said Faye.

"You know we have to go people expect me to be there."

"Yes, but you get to leave early. And you don't have to put up with the fact that half the woman in the room are all silently wishing you would drop dead."

"How many times have I told you're those other woman are just jealous of you and you shouldn't let them get to you?"

"A lot, and I usually don't let them get to me, but the comment this one girl said really irked me. She basically insinuated that you only married me out of pity and were having an affair, which was why you left all the time. I just wanted to tell her that she was wrong and where you really were…or to break that fake little nose of hers, either one would have worked."

"See, it's not nice to have other people make assumption about you is it?" Said Bruce with a smirk.

"You're never going to let those comments I made to you when we first met go are you?" Said Faye finishing off the stitching and also smiling.

"Um…no." Said Bruce turning around to face her grabbing her by the hips and pulling her closer to him. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Yes, this morning on the plane." Said Faye leaning closer to him as well.

"Well, I think you're just going to have to remind me exactly what did I say?" He said now trailing kisses down her neck.

It was at list time that Alfred took the liberty to remind clear his throat before saying "I would just like to remind the happy couple of my presence in the room."

"Sorry Alfred." Said Faye blushing slightly, she had in fact forgotten that Alfred was still down there with them.

"Don't worry Alfred we'll be out of your way." Said Bruce scooping Faye up bridal style before starting to carry her up the stairs.

"Bruce, put me down you're going to tear your stitches." Said Faye. He did and she now walked up the stairs beside him. "You're back early." She said realizing that it was in fact only close to midnight.

"Yeah, The Joker didn't show, it was just an empty warehouse with a few dogs, the police are searching the area, so not much more I could have done tonight"

"You still usually at least patrol the city don't you?"

"Do you not want me here or something?" Said Bruce wondering why she was asking all these question.

"No, Bruce I defiantly want you here. It's just doesn't Gotham need Batman to still be out there doing his job."

"Alright fine, I'll go back out there!" He said with a huff turning around to head back down the stairs.

"Bruce! Did I say you had to?" She said chasing after him confused as to why the sudden outburst.

"No, but you obviously don't want me here, so I'll just go back into the city!" He said still continuing into the Batcave. Truth be told he was feeling rather guilty about leaving his duty as Batman to come home earlier, but he did not want to admit that.

"Bruce, I didn't say I didn't want you here!" Said Faye watching him grab the mask from where his suit was stored.

"Well which one is it Faye? Do you want me to be Batman or Bruce?" He said holding up the mask.

"Batman, at least he's not being such an ass right now." Said Faye rather angry with Bruce by now.

"Okay, fine." Said Bruce grabbing all the stuff and heading over to the Tumbler that was stored in the far corner of the room. He had already put on the mask and put the rest of the outfit on before entering the Tumbler and driving off rather quickly.

"I hope you choke on your cape!" She yelled at the Tumbler as it disappeared from view.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Said Alfred now standing next to Faye also watching the Tumbler drive away.

"I have no idea!" Said Faye stomping back up the stairs to go to bed.

**Review please!**


	2. Edward Nygma

Bruce was now driving the tumbler at rather high speed through Gotham

**Thanks those of you who have reviewed or alerted this story.**

Bruce was now driving the tumbler at rather high speed through Gotham. He didn't really know where he was going but he was doing what he was supposed to as Batman, protecting the city. He was feeling guilty for suddenly getting so angry with Faye, it had not been her fault that she had happened to remind him of the duty he had chosen to perform for the city. As much as he would have loved to stay home with his wife, deep down he knew that he should really be out patrolling the streets.

Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to go on vacation, because it had provided him with that shining glimpse of what life could have been like, if he had just chosen to be Bruce Wayne. But he had needed Batman to deal with his anger over his parents' death, it was the path he had chosen and therefore the path he should follow. Gotham needed Batman and he continued to hope for the day it would not, however there was always that nagging suspicion that the day may never come.

As he was driving he noticed Gordon must had lit the searchlight because he could see it coming from the top of the police building.

"What?" He said harsher than he had intended to when he arrived on the building.

" I wasn't sure if you got back today or not. But since you're here I though you might want to know, we have a missing person's case on our hands. A Mr. Frank Reese has been missing for two days now."

"Does it have anything to do with The Joker?"

"No…"

"Then it's your job to find him, not mine."

"He has a connection with Ms. Parson…or rather Mrs. Wayne now. He worked as the science tutor in her education department. Whenever something happens to that woman, trouble is not far behind."

"No kidding." Muttered Bruce under his breath.

"What?"

"I said I will look into it." Said Batman disappearing into the night. He decided by now it would be a good idea to go home, it was after all almost 2 in the morning. He did not realize he had been driving around the city for two hours.

When he got home he changed out of all of his Batman stuff went into the room he and Faye shared. He noticed she was already in bed fast asleep, it was dark in the room because she had gotten over her fear of the dark, so she no longer required a nightlight. He didn't really want to wake her but he knew she was a light sleeper so the moment he sat on the bed she began to stir.

"Bruce." She said rolling over to face him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He said tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"It's okay. I know you just wanted to spend time with me, but it was probably better that you went back out into the city. Gotham needs Batman."

"Sometime I think it always will. It isn't fair for you though."

"It isn't fair to you either, but like it or not Batman is very much a part of you and I don't mind that, even if it does make things complicated. Now why don't you just get over here and get some rest, we have work tomorrow." Said Faye patting the spot next to her in bed. Bruce got up from the edge of the bed where he had been sitting and climbed under the covers.

"That reminds me, Frank you're science tutor he's been missing for two day." Said Bruce not really sure when else he would have time to tell her.

"What!" Said Faye now sitting up in bed. "Did The Joker get to him or…"

"No, it wasn't The Joker, Gordon says they are looking into it but you should be on your guard."

"For what?" Said Faye. It was at this point in time that Bruce realized that both he and Faye where not going to get any sleep and he should have just not mentioned this information until tomorrow.

They had spend the rest of the morning discussing possible solutions to this problem until they were finally both so tired they went to sleep only to be woken an hour later by Alfred.

Faye sat at the breakfast table drinking a cup of coffee while looking through a section of the paper. Bruce was sitting across from her looking at the other half of the paper. They looked very much like any normal married couple, but they were in fact far from it.

"I see you two have settled whatever it was you argued about." Said Alfred.

"Yeah." Said Bruce and Faye not looking up from the paper. Faye had been looking for the comic section when she just happened to stumble upon the want ads, when she noticed something rather odd.

"Bruce did you tell the paper I was going to need a new science tutor?"

"No, when would I have, I just found out last night."

"Well someone has." Said Faye handing him the paper. She was indeed correct, their in the wants ads was one saying that a tutoring position was available and that people could stop by the office for an interview.

"Alright, here's what you do. Interview whoever comes in and tell them you have to check with me first before hiring then I will have Gordon check the people for any criminal records. Maybe by then they will have found Frank."

"I'm not sure I want them to. I'd rather he be missing than dead." Said Faye gravely.

"Faye, it's not your fault. I'll find whoever is behind this, until then just promise me you will be on your guard?"

"I promise." Said Faye with a sigh. She always felt guilty when inadvertently people put their lives in danger just by being associated with her. She could only wonder who else in the world might die because of it.

After breakfast Faye and Bruce headed to work. It was still strange for Faye to hear the security guard greet her in the morning by calling her Mrs. Wayne rather than Ms. Parson. She had been called Ms. Parson or Ms. P her entire life. Though she had to admit Faye Wayne did not have the same ring to it as Faye Parson she was still happy to have the new name. She left the elevator one floor before Bruce. He had moved her office to the 24th floor because that way it was closer to his office and he wouldn't have to worry about her quite as much. The set up of the room was almost exactly the same and Faye went to her desk to check emails on her computer.

It was times like this when she really thought about just how much she missed Sophie. All her emails were about something work related or someone congratulating her and her marriage to Bruce. Had Sophie still be alive she probably would have had some pretty interesting comments regards her marriage to Gotham's most eligible bachelor. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she had not even noticed the man that had entered her office until she heard a scarping noise.

She looked up to see a man with unkempt brown hair and what looked to be a clean white lab coat messing with the painting on her wall.

"Can I help you?" She asked watching as he continued to shift the painting back and forth. He finally took a step back from the painting and looked at it for a moment before turning to answer. The first thing Faye noticed was the man had on a green sweater under the lab coat that could best be described as what would happen to a sweater if the person knitting it had vomited yarn and decided to call it a pattern.

"Sorry, your painting was crooked."

"Oh, really I hadn't noticed." Said Faye looking at the man strangely.

"Yes well most people don't." He said picking some lint off of his sweater which he continued to do until Faye asked.

"Are you here for the job interview?"

"Yes, ma'm. Oh how rude of me I'm Edward Nygma and I have a resume here somewhere…" He said fishing around in his pockets before pulling out various items, such as a protector, some keys, a magnet and finally and rather crumpled piece of paper when he examined before muttering "No that's not it…" And then fishing in his other pocket. "Ah ha found it!" He said handing her the paper.

"Graded for MIT, worked as a scientist for a few different companies, well Mr. Nygma, you seem extremely over qualified for the job, I do in fact need a new science tutor, so as long as I check with Mr. Wayne and see my other clients, I think the job could very well be yours." Said Faye after looking over the rather impressive resume.

"Really? That's great." Said Edward looking very pleased.

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Nygma, why did you want to apply for this job? You could have easily worked at a lab or something."

"The hours are good, and I needed something to pay the bills while I work on my research." Said Edward as he began rearranging the pencils on Faye's desk so that each one was an equal distance apart.

"What are you researching?" Asked Faye watching him as he began to straighten the name tag on her desk.

"The human mind, and it's relation with electrical impulses and how they can be manipulated."

"And how's that going so far?" Asked Faye trying to make polite conversation, since it didn't look like Mr. Nygma planned on going anywhere anytime soon, because even though he was still standing he was looking at the two chairs in the room as though contemplating which one was better to sit down in.

"No very well. I have a lot of the equipment I need for my experiments all I need now is money to buy a cow." He said pausing before asking "Do you mind if a rotate this chair 125 degrees to the left there a draft?"

"Um sure…" Said Faye watching him move the chair. "Um, why exactly do you need to buy a cow, Mr. Nygma?"

"Because genetically speaking cows and humans are almost identical." He stated as though it was completely well know fact. "Plus I can't test on humans." He said before looking at his watch and pulling out a bottle of hand sanitizer which he put on his hands before rubbing them together.

Faye, was quite used to the fact that most science teachers she had ever know always did have their quirks. However what was puzzling about Mr. Nygma was the fact that he was obsessed with having everything be organized and orderly while his appearance itself was in complete disarray from the unkempt hair to the ugly green sweater and duck taped Birkenstocks. His white lab coat however didn't have a spot on it which was quite a contrast to the rest of the outfit. From his resume it could be assumed that the man was a genius, but she wasn't sure how he would be as a teacher. She would have to wait and see if any of the other candidates could compete with his resume.

Eventually after more small talk Mr. Nygma realized he had salt ionizing in a test tube back at his lab so he had to rush off.

Faye spent the rest of the day interviewing other people, who were either very dull and boring or Faye knew more about science then they did which was defiantly saying something. Mr. Nygma though rather odd was the best out of the bunch. Once her day was other and she had finished discussing him with Bruce she waited to see what he would say.

"It's sounds to me like he isn't dealing with a full deck of cards, if you know what I mean."

"All scientists are a little strange, Bruce."

"Lucius isn't."

"Okay most scientist are a little strange. But really though he was the best one, I can't just turn him down because you think he's crazy."

"Are you sure he's the only one?"

"Yes."

Bruce let out a sigh before saying "Alright here's what we will do, I'll have Gordon check out his criminal record then we have the physiologist down in Human Resource give the guy and examination. I just want to make sure you haven't been close to another criminally insane person. I swear they are draw to you or something."

"I wonder what that says about you?" Said Faye with a teasing smile.

"Hey, I'm completely normal…I just have strange hobbies." He said.

"Like spelunking?" She said with a smirk.

"I'll have you know that my spelunking happens to be a very important to Gotham." He said also with a smirk.

"Yes. I know it is."

**Yes, that is a bit of an odd place to end, but alas it was the best place. Well that's Edward Nygma so far. I've also been looking up some good riddles to use, they will be awesome and make your head hurt. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Be Careful

**Thanks to my reviews I love to hear what you guys think of the story! Here's another chapter enjoy!**

The next morning Faye was in her office when she receive a call from Commissioner Gordon.

"Hello, Mrs. Wayne, I understand you were looking to hire a Mr. Edward Nygma."

"Yes, I was considering it. Bruce told me you were going to do a background check on him."

"That's correct. He's clear not a single black mark on his record. It was smart however for Mr. Wayne to have us check this; after all we don't want something happening like before."

"No I don't believe I can afford to loose my other kidney." Said Faye.

"No I suppose not. If I were you Mrs. Wayne I would just be on your guard, you seem to be a target in this city."

"I know." Said Faye noticing that Bruce was standing in her office

"Also congratulations on your resent marriage, I wish the both of you the best of luck."

"Alright thank you Commissioner, goodbye." She said hanging up.

"Well?" Said Bruce half expecting the guy to be a criminal.

"He's clean, no a single crime on his record." Faye said to Bruce.

"I'm still not sure if we can trust this guy Faye."

"Bruce I can name all the people we can trust in this city on one hand, we can never trust anyone, but that doesn't mean we can avoid everyone, you know that. Even if I did find someone else I could trust I would just put them in danger."

"Thinking about Sophie again?"

"Yeah, there are times when I think want to talk to her about something and then I realize she's not around anymore. And I know you say it isn't but sometimes I really feel like it's my fault."

"I know it's hard, and you want to keep blaming yourself for what happened, but you there's nothing more you can do but move on from it."

"Or I could help you bring The Joker to justice…"

"Faye." Said Bruce interrupting her a warning tone to his voice.

"What I'm just saying maybe if you had help you might be able to catch him!" Said Faye.

"We're not discussing this right now Faye." Said Bruce a finality in his tone.

"You never let me discuss it…" muttered Faye under her breath. Bruce was about to reply to this remark when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Is this a bad time?" Said Edward standing in the doorway. Faye noticed he outfit was almost the same as yesterday only this time he had found yet another ugly sweater that gave the first one a run for it's money.

"No, not at all. What is it Mr. Ngyma?" Said Faye smiling politely. Bruce did not look at Edward in such a kind manner, he expression was a serious one as he seemed to take in Mr. Ngyma's appearance.

"I, uh, have this report…" He said cautiously approaching the desk and placing an envelope on the desk. "It's from the physiatrist down in HR, he said I'm to give to you."

"Oh, thank you." Said Faye taking the envelope. Edward still stood in the room busying himself by putting more hand sanitizer on his hands.

"I don't believe we've met, Bruce Wayne." Said Bruce extending a hand for Mr. Nygma to shake.

"Oh yes, who in this city does not know the famous Bruce Wayne. Edward Nygma hopefully soon to be another one of your employees at Wayne Enterprises." Said Edward wincing slightly at Bruce bone crushing hand shake. Faye couldn't help but notice Edward who was only slightly taller than her was at least a head shorted than Bruce.

"Perhaps." Said Bruce with a not so sincere smile. Something about Nygma bothered him, he just didn't know what.

"I will give you a call as soon as I know, Mr. Nygma." Said Faye.

"Alright, thanks." Said Nygma leaving the office. As soon as he was gone Faye turned her attention to Bruce.

"What the hell is your problem? You almost broke the man's hand."

"It wasn't that bad." Said Bruce with a shrug. Truth be told he had only done that because he wanted to let Nygma know what he was dealing with. "What did the shrink say?"

"Basically that they man is a genius and that she thinks he suffers from obsessive compulsive disorder. Basically he's hire able."

"And you're sure there was no one else for the job?"

"Yes, Bruce, I'm sure. Plus in the letter here it says he doesn't think the man is even capable of hurting a fly. That's about as safe as things could get."

"Look, all I'm saying is just be careful around this guy. It's always the quiet one's you have to watch out for."

"Trust me, I know to be careful who I become friends with, I learned that lesson the hard way." Said Faye grimly.

"If it helps any no one else suspected Harley, how were you supposed to know she had a thing for The Joker. Hey, I have to go to a meeting, but I'll come back after it and we will go out to lunch alright?" He said.

"Alright, see you then." She said giving him a peck on the lips before he left.

Faye spend the rest of her day doing a whole lot of nothing until Bruce came back and they had lunch. She had tired once again to convince him that she could help him rather than just staying at parties all the time while he was away on business. Of course he had given her countless reason why she should not be doing what he does. One of which was that she did not have enough experience, she didn't really listen to most of the other reason because she soon got the idea in her head that if she trained to fight and be stealthy he would let her come along with him.

She spent the rest of the day formulating her plan. All she had to do was call up the local marital arts studio and see if she could pay for private lessons. Of course she knew Bruce would never let her do something like that, so she just won't tell him about it. She realized that he usually left to patrol the city at about 9 and returned at 2 which meant she had 5 hours of time to herself. It would be difficult to find a training willing to teach her at such odd hours but that was the beauty of now having access to a rather large joint checking account.

Tonight surprisingly they had no function or benefit they had to go to which meant they had a few hours just to spend time with one another. So they lounged on the couch in the main sitting room just staring at the fire that Bruce had lit in the fireplace. Faye was idly running he fingers through Bruce's hair as his head rested on her lap. Usually when they had free time they liked to spend it just talking or enjoying each other's company. They never watched TV unless Bruce need to see something on the news.

"Hey, do you know what I've realized I never asked you?" Said Bruce breaking the silence.

"Mm what?" Said Faye trying to think of something and coming up with nothing.

"Well I mean, we've never really discussed whether or not, I don't know, never mind." He said sitting you.

"Whether or not what Bruce?"

"Do you ever think you would want kids? I mean I know we haven't been married that long but in the future…"

"Well…I've never really though about it to be quite honest, but I suppose it doesn't matter if I want them or not, it probably wouldn't be a good idea with the way things are right now." Said Faye.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too. That's actually what got me thinking about it, all the things I couldn't have because of Batman."

"Would you have wanted kids?"

"I don't know, maybe, but like you said it doesn't really matter." Said Bruce with a shrug.

"Yeah, I guess not." Said Faye slightly distracted she had begun to contemplate what should would have felt about the subject.

Bruce looked over at the clock on the mantle. "I should probably get going, don't wait for me, I have a feeling I might not be back till later tonight."

"Alright." Said Faye before he kissed her goodbye. They always kissed goodbye every time Bruce left and it always lasted quite some time because there was always that nagging fear that it could be the last time they ever saw one another.

Then he was gone into the night like always. Faye was once again alone, except for Alfred who was somewhere in the house, she just had no idea where. Deciding she would rather not continue to ponder the topic Bruce had decided to shed light on but rather to focus on the task of calling the martial arts building.

After spending a long time on the phone with the person who runs the place, she finally convince them to give her private lessons for four hours every night. So starting tomorrow she would begin training. She felt bad for going behind Bruce's back on this, but the man needed help he was just to stubborn to admit it. So she would train until she was ready to help him.

**Well there you have it another chapter. Don't forget to review! Also I've been looking for riddles on the internet and I found this one interesting but I don't think I could use it in the story. So I am posting it here and you can have the answer with the next chapter. **

**A time when they're green, a time when they're brown,  
But both of these times, cause me to frown.  
But just in between, for a very short while,  
They're perfect and yellow, and cause me to smile!  
What am I?**


	4. Mind Control?

**For those of you smarty pantses (yes I know there is no plural to pants…actually why do we call them a pair of pants I mean technically it's only one things…anyways getting of topic.) who have figure out that the answer to the riddle is a banana good job, and for those of you who didn't get it better luck next time. I liked that riddle I just didn't really see how The Riddler in my story would ever need to leave a riddle about a banana, anyways here is another chapter enjoy!**

It was Mr. Nygma's first day working at Wayne Enterprises so he thought it was wise to show up earlier to make a good impression, on top of that he hated being late. When he arrived on the 24th floor he noticed he was in fact the only one up there, so he headed over to the tutoring area and pulled out a Sudoku book which keep him entertained for about 5 minutes before he finished all the puzzles labeled as difficult he never bother with the easy ones.

He looked around the room and couldn't help but wonder where Mrs. Wayne was seeing as this way in fact the floor she worked on. He looked at his watch and noticed it was noon, which meant she was probably on her lunch break. This theory was proven when he heard the elevator doors open and heard two people talking.

" Don't forget we have that party to go to tonight." Said Bruce standing in between the elevator doors so they would not close.

"I know I had Alfred buy me a new dress."

"What color?"

"Purple." Said Faye watching as Bruce made a face. "No not that color purple more of a plum color. I've already worn ever other color that looks good on me."

"Alright you I'm coming to get you at 5. No working late."

"Okay." Said Faye trying to leave for her office when she felt Bruce grab her arm and gently pull her back.

"What not kiss goodbye?"

"Goodbye." Said Faye giving him a quick peck on the lips before leaving. This time Bruce did not pull her back but instead went into the elevator to head up to his floor.

Faye was about to enter her office when she heard someone speech from over in the tutoring area.

"Mrs. Wayne?"

"Oh…hi Mr. Nygma I didn't see you there." Said Faye heading into that part of the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm early." He said pulling a rubix cube out of his pocket. Faye watched as he solved it in less then a minute then mixed up the colors and started over again.

"Yes, well it's not a crime to be punctual I suppose. You probably don't have to show up this early again most of the tutors don't arrive for another half hour and school hasn't started yet so it will be pretty slow around here for awhile." Said Faye watching him as he put the cube away and walked over to the white board.

"That's fine. Can I use the white board?"

"Sure…" She said, not really sure why he needed it. He began writing complex formulas and number series up on the board. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Well, so of my research, basically I am trying to find the exact wattage the brain uses for firing different electrical impulses .Theoretically if I can figure out a way to manually send the signal I could cause the mind to do whatever task I need it to. You could use it for people who are paralyzed you could almost revise the effect by getting the brain to reestablish the nerve ending in the spine, or fix brain damage by sending impulses down damaged neurons enough so that they repair themselves."

"Couldn't technology like that be abused to I don't know use the impulses to control the mind." Said Faye.

"Anything can be abused. You can die from an over dose of sugar if you eat to much of it at one point in time." Said Edward with a shrug, continuing the formula.

"How far are you are this research?"

"I've come up with a formula to figure out who to manipulate some of the impulses the only problem is the only way I have been able to send the current had been by cutting the subjects head open and even then the mice can only last for about 30 minutes like that. I have a way I think I could do it without having to do that, but I need a better subject then mice so that's why I need the cow." He stopped what he was doing on the board and turned to face Faye. "Do you have any idea where I could store a cow?"

"Um, no."

"What about here in the office because my landlord has a strict no pets policy and I was able to get the mice in but I don't think I can seek a cow in. Plus once I got it up their I wouldn't be able to get it back down without a crane, because the elevator is broken…" Nygma said mumbling the last part more to himself.

"I don't think we can exactly keep a cow, in the tutoring room."

"Right…" Said Edward looking around the room before turning back to the board.

Faye talked to Mr. Nygma more about his research. She noticed that he could multi task very well, performing complex equations while taking about complex material. He was however lacking in common sense, such and when he asked about putting a cow in the class room. It seemed strange to Faye that he would even suggest such a think, since it would mean that it would make a mess in the classroom and it seemed that one of Mr. Nygma's compulsion was to always have his environment clean.

They did not have any students come in need science help so Faye told Mr. Ngyma that he could leave early, but he instead decided to say and continued to work on the board. At 5 Bruce came to get her as promised and they headed home to get ready for the event.

"He wanted to put a cow in the office?" Said Bruce putting on his coat.

"Yeah, it was weird, but his research seems really fascinating."

"From what you have told me it sounds like mind control."

"I know that was what I was thinking, but it doesn't seem like he has any plans of using it that way."

"I still don't think we can trust the guy."

"I know that research worries me, but look at it this way he's working right in the building, if he tries anything we will be the first to know."

"I still don't know how you always manage to get yourself in these sorts of situations."

"I don't know I suppose it's just a natural talent of mine." Said Faye with a smirk.

"You ready to go?" Asked Bruce.

"Yeah, what is this party even for anyway?"

"You know I really have no idea." Said Bruce brow furrowing as he tired to figure out what this event was even for.

"And we're going because…?"

"I love how amazing you look in that dress and I want everyone else to be jealous about who wonderful my wife is. You know I still may win who's richer but I've never tired to compete in who has a better wife before." Said Bruce in a teasing manner.

"Oh, you're just trying to flatter me because you know how much I hate these events." Said Faye with a smile playfully hitting him on the arm.

When they arrived at the party which was being held in at the ballroom in the hotel where Bruce's penthouse had once been.

It was basically just like any other party they had ever gone to. This time however Faye was approached by some people she had not seen for quite some time.

"Hi, Faye." Said Silvia Jamison the woman who's son Faye had taught a few years back.

"Mrs. Jamison, I haven't seen you for a while." Said Faye happy for once to be greeted by someone she actually didn't mind talking to.

"We've been in Rome, since after that party for the opening of the new department. God it must have been awful what you have been through since we last saw you."

"I'm assuming you're referring to the events involved with the incident at Wayne Tower and not our marriage." Said Bruce with a smile, he had been standing next to Faye while she talked to the other couple and decided to be a part of the conversation.

"Yes, of course I mean that." Said Silvia with a laugh. "Harry always spoke highly of you Faye, but you must be something special if you were able to catch Mr. Wayne's attention."

"I consider myself very lucky." Said Faye looking at Bruce.

"So, I'm curious how did you two fall for each other, I do love a good love story."

Bruce and Faye looked at one another before Bruce said "It's a little hard to say, I suppose the moment I realized I love her was that day at Wayne Tower when all that stuff happened, I remember when I say her lying on the ground and I though she was going to die, I really realized how much I needed her around."

"That is very sweet. I can't say Fredrick and I have as romantic a story as that, but I still love the old fool."

"Where is Fredrick at the moment?" Asked Faye, remember the kind older gentleman from her first party.

"Who knows, oh but Faye you should really come and meet some of my friends from the club. You don't mind if I steal her for a while do you Mr. Wayne?" Asked Silvia.

Silvia introduced her to various women from the country club she went to. They were mostly all from a great deal of money but they were really rather kind. Not like a lot of the younger women at the party these older women seemed to decided that they needed to take Faye under their wings and teach her how to conduct oneself in a society such as this. They where constantly giving her tips about who to talk to and who to just politely say hello to as well as tips about having a successful marriage as well as telling her about the latest scandals and though Faye had never been one for gossip it was nice to have someone besides Bruce to talk to at these events.

At around 9 Bruce came over to where she was sitting at told her he had to leave. She spend the next hour talking to the women before leaving at 10 because she had to go to her class. When she got home she changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a black tank top which she then pulled a black sweatshirt over, she pulled the hood over her head and put on a pair of dark sun glasses.

"Well how do I look?" She asked Alfred.

"Like you are about to rob a bank." He said bluntly.

"No, I mean if I were to pass you on the street could you recognize me?" Said Faye pulling off the sunglasses.

"No, but might I also add that I don't approve of this at all."

"You don't like it when Bruce goes out into the city either."

"I know, what I meant was the sneaking around and lying to Master Wayne."

"I know, it's bad, but he really does need the help and he would never let me train, so I have to because then I can actually help him." Said Faye trying to justify it even though she was feeling extremely guilty.

"Whatever you think works Mrs. Wayne." Said Alfred before leaving.

He had successfully made Faye feel guilty enough that she was almost considering not going to her lesson. However she eventually convinced herself that it would all work out in the end, so she heading over to the train station where she would then go to her class.

She met with her instructor and they talked about what she was looking for. He found some of her request such as the one where she wanted to learn to be invisible and only be seen when she wanted other people to see her, rather odd. He said they should probably go easy today because it was her first time trying any of the moves but Faye would have none of it. She was determined to be the best she could possibly be, no matter how many times she fell to the floor, she just keep getting up.

When her class was over however she was extremely sore. She had never really be considered out of shape before but neither had she ever really exercised quite this hard. She remember that one time Sophie had convinced her to take a Pilates class at the gym and she had come home that day feel so sore, but even then she felt less sore then she did now. She got home around one in the morning and Bruce was still not back yet. She filled the water in the bath tub and just lay in the warm water as it soothed her aching limbs. On top of that her instructor had told her that her lessons would not be enough, if she really wanted better results she would have to strengthen her core muscles which meant she would have to do curl up, lot of them. It was going to be a lot of work before she would even be close to ready for the kind of stuff Bruce does, which also reminded her that she would need to talk to Lucius about a suit. She could always ask him after she had a few more lessons.

**Well there you go another chapter. Reviews make my world go round! And now another riddle I'm not going to use in the story but still found interesting.**

**Food can help me survive, but water will kill me. What am I?**


	5. Return Of

**Sorry for the delay on they updates. I had to take a practice SAT on Saturday and on Friday I went to the movies so…yeah. Also answer to the riddle is fire. And now another chapter for your enjoyment.**

Faye sat at her desk rubbing an eraser over a rather nasty bruise on her arm. She felt rather dumb doing this but she remembers Sophie one telling her that it was a cure for getting rid of stuff like that, but it did not seem to be working and so far all it had done was cause her arm to hurt even more.

The reason Faye had this bruise was because of her training, she had been working hard for the past week and her teacher had decided last night that they would try fighting by using stick to practice blocking and other things along those line. She stop trying to get rid of the bruise when she heard Mr. Nygma from the other room say

"The best way to get rid of that is by using a frozen spoon." He said. Faye was a little surprised that he even knew what she was doing since he was in the tutoring room and she was in her office. But Mr. Nygma has always been rather like his last name the man was an enigma. He would always offer the strangest solutions to a problem often times stating rather odd facts as if he were merely stating that the sky was blue.

He came in the office an hour early every day just to work of his research, Faye had always wondered why he just didn't research at home seeing as it would actually be more convenient but she never asked because she was not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

As she sat at her desk her phone began to ring, she looked at the number and did not recognize it, so she hesitantly answered the phone half expecting to here the chilling slurred voice in which The Joker most commonly spoke it. However much to her relief the call was from Silvia.

"Hi, Faye, it's Silvia."

"Hi…" Said Faye wondering one why she was calling her and two how she had even gotten this number.

"The girls and I were wondering if you wanted to go shopping tonight, we're looking for dresses for that charity ball next week."

"Um, I don't know." Said Faye looking at her schedule and realizing that tonight they had no events to go to which meant she would actually spend a good portion of the evening with Bruce.

"Oh come one it will be fun."

"I sure it would be, it just tonight we don't have any events to go to and I really want to spend the time with Bruce."

"Understandable, but don't think you're getting out of shopping we will just all go on Friday you can just leave work early it will give us plenty to shop before having to go to that opening of the new bank in Gotham."

"Alright sure." Said Faye hanging up the phone. It would be fun to spend so time with new people, however she could not stop thinking about the opening of the new bank. The idea of having all of Gotham elite in a building that would probably be a prime target for The Joker did not seem like it would be a good idea. They would have to go to the event which meant that she would probably want to wear comfortable shoes, it was best to expect the worst for a situation like that.

Faye's day went by rather quickly, school had started which meant their were a lot more students who needed tutoring. When she got home she had a stack of essays to look over. Bruce helped her so they could get the work done quickly and then have some alone time.

When Faye woke up she noticed that Bruce had already left on the pillow was a note that said I love you. Faye looked over at the clock it was half past 9. It was then that her phone rang.

"I understand you are looking for a tutor Mrs. Wayne?" Says and unknown voice from the other line.

"Who is this how did you get this number?" Said Faye holding the cell phone to her ear.

"I represent a very skilled group of people who might be able to help you with what you are looking for."

"I'm not sure I understand what you are talking about." Said Faye.

"You are not satisfied with the lessons you have been taking at your local martial arts facility. I am offering to help you."

"Look, Mr. I don't know who you are or how you even got this number but I'm going to hang up now."

"I will tell you who I am." Said the voice making her stop from hanging up. "Didn't you ever wonder who the man was who trained him to become what he is today?"

"You taught the Batman?" Said Faye skeptically.

"That is correct."

"Alright you have my attention."

"There is a place in the heart of the Narrows, an abandoned canning factory, I will meet you there and we can start training."

"You expect me to go alone in the middle of the night to the Narrows to meet a man I don't even know if I can trust…"

"I do not expect you to do anything, it is merely a matter of how much you want to become something extraordinary." Said the man hanging up.

Faye now had a dilemma, Bruce had never mention who had trained him, so how could she tell the man on the phone line wasn't lying. On top of that he wanted her to go to the Narrows, which meant that if she did go there not only could she possible get raped of mugged but she could run into Bruce and then he would find out she had been lying to him. But at the same time the last line he had said keep ringing in her head, it was a matter of whether she wanted it or not. If she was willing to risk her own life in a quest to help the lives of others, to help Bruce.

She went to change into the all black outfit that she had worn whenever she went to her old training class. She took her cell phone and put it in her pocket along with her wallet that held nothing but ID. She also took her wedding ring off placing it in a drawer in her nightstand, in the event that someone did try and mug her she wanted to have nothing of value on her.

She took the train which dropped her off on the outskirts of the Narrows. As she made her way through the Narrows for the most part people paid her no mind. She kept her face hidden by the hood on her sweatshirt. She stayed on the widest most lit streets avoiding the alleyways that would probably get her to her destination faster but risk her safety even more. Eventually she reached the old canning factory. Most of the windows were boarded up or shattered, and the brick building itself had an eerie run down quality to it.

She approach it looking for a way in she found a door but when she tired to turn the rusty handled it broke off the door. She then tried putting all her weight on the door to try and push it open. Since the hinges were also rusting the door gave way and Faye fell to the floor after the door which made a loud bang when it made contact with the factory floor.

A man emerged from the shadows and it was at that moment that Faye knew he had been telling the truth. He had scars running all along his face and hands from what Faye could see.

"I can see we have a lot of work ahead of us." He said offering her a scarred hand to help her up. She took it but instead of him helping her up like she thought he would he yanked her arm dislocating her shoulder.

"Lesson number one, people are not here in this world to help you." He said after pulling her arm further so her shoulder snapped back into place. Faye clutched her shoulder biting her lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"My name is Ra's al Ghul and though you may not now me I know a thing or two about you Mrs. Wayne. You have courage you are willing to sacrifice your own life for the lives of other, you weakness is your love for your husband as well as your ability to see the good in people, in some people there is no good."

"No one is beyond saving."

"Oh yes I had almost forgotten he has taught you a few things hasn't he?"

"No, I believe that before I met him. I saw it in my students. Now Bruce has shown me that it can happen to anyone."

Ra's did not comment on this further but instead said "Well let us see what you have learned in the form of hand to hand combat."

Faye watched as he readied himself for her attack. She tired to kick him but he blocked it, as she continued to try and attack him he continued to block it or fight back. She soon became very tired and that was when he was able to knock her to the ground. This time when he offered to help her up she denied it and stood on her own.

"Your training is rudimentary to say the least. The first thing your previous trainer had failed to teach you is to use your mind when you are fighting. Did you notice when you attacked me a merely blocked it until you became tried. You being a woman means you are facing opponents that are physically stronger than you. Sure you can try to bulk up and then out strength them, but why not use what you already have? You can learn to be more agile, and out smart your opponent rather than out strength them. I can teach you to do this."

Faye heard the sound of her cell phone alarm going off. She went over to the corner that she had set it down it. It was 1 in the morning.

"I have to go." She said.

"Alright, tomorrow we will continue." Said Ra's

Faye then rushed home. Luckily she made it back just in time to take a bath before Bruce came home. She was exhausted both from the fact that she had run home and from her training. As she sat in the tube she couldn't help but wonder why Bruce had never mention his former trainer. She also wondered what had happen to him that cause him to have so many scars. She rubbed her shoulder that was still sore form what had happened. It was often sore like that and was always prone to dislocation since the incident at Wayne Tower, all those months ago.

When she got out of the tub and dressed she noticed Bruce was already in the bedroom.

"How was you're class?" He asked laying down on the bed.

"Good, I tell you what it's really hard, I'm so tired." She said climbing into bed.

"He's planning something Faye, I just don't know what it is." Said Bruce.

"I thought The Joker says he doesn't have a plan."

"I think he does, he just doesn't have any rules. Faye, I don't think you should go to that party at the bank next week."

"Are you going?"

"Bruce Wayne isn't"

"Well someone has to go to represent the Waynes. I'll be fine, this way I can tell everyone you had to go on a business trip or something, it will make people less suspicious."

Bruce let out a sigh. "I guess your right. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Sometimes you treat me as though I'm made of glass Bruce. I'm stronger than you give me credit for."

"Faye, I don't think that, you are just about the strongest woman I know. I still don't know how you can put up with all of this."

"Because I love you, that's how." Said Faye kissing him.

**Yes, I know in the first movie it is implied that Ra's dies. However I felt that he would be the best person to train someone to be like Batman, so I needed him in the story, oh course he had an ulterior motive but you won't get to find out what that is until later. He's not going to be a major villain in the story though. Also don't forget to review and here's another riddle.**

**What goes up and down the stairs without moving?**


	6. Everything That Can Go Wrong Will

**Alright so thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, here is another chapter because you guys are so awesome. Also the answer to the riddle is corn…no wait wrong riddle sorry, the answer is actually a rug.**

Faye was just finishing up with her last tutoring student. It was Friday, which meant that today was the day Silva was taking her shopping for the dresses for the charity ball next week. Faye thought it would be nice to actually go shopping with someone besides Bruce who usually just told her anything she tried on looked good, while he sat in one of the chairs in the store trying not to look bored. She was however a little worried about the bank opening tonight she had a feeling that something would go horribly wrong, which was why she had told Ra's that she could not come to lessons tonight. He told her that she would just have to do double the work tomorrow, which she was not looking forward to; his lessons were difficult enough as is.

She heard someone come into her office and since she knew the only other person who would still be here she said "What is it Mr. Nygma?"

"What? Oh how did you know it was me?"

"Lucky guess." Said Faye, truth be told she was actually learning to keep her ears trained to the noises around her, Edward's shoes tended to make a scuffing noise when they crossed the industrial style carpet. She was practicing listening to things like that, it was part of her training and she was getting better at it, though she still could not hear Bruce or Ra's when they entered a room.

"Oh, I was just wondering, could I have my pay check a week early. I promise I will still show up, it's just I bought the cow, but it's costing me and arm and a leg to feed him."

"Sorry, Mr. Nygma I would love to help, but I don't have the authority to do that."

"I guess, I'll just have to figure something out then."

"Yeah, sorry, um do you think you could make sure all the chairs are put up I really have to go." Said Faye looking at the clock on the wall and noticing that it was almost time for her to meet Silvia.

"Okay." Said Edward.

Faye then headed over to the elevator doors pressing the button and waiting for them to open. When they did they revealed Bruce.

"What are you doing here?" Said Faye stepping inside.

"Don't tell me you forgot who owns the building?" Said Bruce with a smirk. " And it's nice to see you too dear."

"Oh that's not what I meant and you know it." Said Faye giving him a peck on the lips.

"I realized that I would have to leave work early too, because you would be taking the car back to the house."

"Couldn't Alfred just drive over one of the other cars, don't we have like 5?"

"Shush." Said Bruce putting a finger to his mouth. "Don't let my boss know that, I just wanted to get off work early."

"Bruce, you are your boss." Said Faye with a laugh.

"I know." He said with a smirk. Faye just shook her head laughing as they went into the parking garage to get the car. When they got home they noticed Silvia and her driver were already there.

"Come on, Mrs. Wayne we have lots of shopping to do and only a little time to do it." Called Silvia to Faye as she got out of the car.

"I though we were just going to be buying dress?" Said Faye.

"Faye, what is going to happen to all that money you husband has if someone doesn't spend it? It's a wife's job to do such things."

"Silvia are you trying to teach my wife bad habits?" Said Bruce with a smirk.

"Never you mind what I teach her Mr. Wayne." Said Silvia with a smile. "Well come on darling hope in." Said Silvia getting her car.

"Well I better go." Said Faye kissing Bruce goodbye.

"Just try and have some fun alright, I'll probably see you later on tonight."

"So you think something at the bank will happen to?"

"Yes, I do."

"Come on lovebirds, we don't have all day." Said Silvia sticking her head out the window.

Faye then said goodbye to Bruce one more time before getting in the car with Silvia.

"We are meeting up with some of the girls from the club, this should be good fun."

"Where are we going?"

"To and old friend of mine's design studio, he makes some of the greatest gowns. He's going to show us some things from his new fall line."

"And we are going to be buying some of those?"

"Oh, yes we will be all the rage at that ball. It will make all those other young girls even more jealous of you."

"Just what I wanted…" muttered Faye.

"You really mustn't let them get to you. The best way to get them to leave you alone is to not let them see you anger them, plus it's fun to have people be jealous of you.

"I don't believe in encouraging malice."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. But then just don't let them bother you and they will leave you alone."

"Yeah I guess." Said Faye.

"Faye, the reason why I came to your house to pick you up was because I wanted to talk to you about something. I know you and Mr. Wayne appear very close at all these events but I know appearances can be deceiving. I noticed the bruises on your arms and…"

"You think he's abusing me!" Said Faye shocked that anyone would think that.

"Well is he, it's alright if you don't want to talk about it."

"God, no, he's not abusing me. I'm taking a self defense class. Bruce would never do anything to harm me."

"I didn't think he would, but you can never be to sure with people like that. I mean everyone knows he has quite the temper. So how is you're self defense class, I've always wanted to take one, especially with the way this city is."

"It's very helpful. Maybe one day this city will no longer need people to take self defense classes."

The rest of the drive their the two women talked about Faye's life and Silvia's family. When they arrived at the studio the other women from the club were already there. After saying hello to everyone the women all sat down to listen to what the designer had to say. He showed them some of his gowns and told each woman which one would look fabulous on them.

For Faye he choose a long black evening gown because he said it would really make her blue eyes stand out against the black of her hair and that of the dress. The dress even came with a pair of black gloves. Looking at the gloves made Faye wonder if Lucius had by chance order a certain other black garment…she would have to remember to ask him about it tomorrow.

When the women where all done with they all went back to their houses to change and then head over to the new bank.

Tonight Faye was wearing a dark blue gown with her hair swept up in a messy bun. She was without Bruce for tonight. So she keep having to repeatedly tell people that he was away on a business trip, he just left tonight and should be back soon. While she was mingling at the party she ran into Commissioner Gordon.

"Hi, Commissioner." She said with a smile.

"Mrs. Wayne always a please to see you are not in eminent danger."

"Yes, I suppose it is. Can't say I'm too happy about being here though, this event is just asking for something to go wrong."

"No kidding, brand new bank means a new challenge for a criminal. Why are you here if you're worried about that, I would have been smarter to stay home."

"Bruce couldn't come, so I have to. Plus I'm not too worried…"

"You have someone watching out for you." Said Gordon with a knowing smile.

"Yes, I always do. You must be thinking the same thing he is Commissioner or you wouldn't have all this security. You think The Joker might show up."

"Well at least the good news is he and I on the same page. He must know The Joker's been bored for quite sometime, he's looking for some action. He hasn't done anything in a long time."

"What about my tutor's disappearance wasn't he behind that?"

"No we don't think he was behind that, it was someone else. I would be careful who I trust if I were you Mrs. Wayne."

"I always have to be careful Commissioner."

"Yes, I suppose you do."

"Well I'm going to go get something to eat." Said Faye going back into the crowd to head over to the table with the food. It was then that she heard the sound of an Uzi being fired and the sound of the rounds clattering on the marble floor. The sea of people that had been mingling in the center of the floor began to flee from the noise and Faye was pulled along with them. It was utter chaos and Faye could only think of one person who would enjoy such a thing…Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard that familiar slurring voice…

"I kn-ow this even-t was invitation only, but me and my f-riends here, wanted to come, hope you don't min-d that we cr-ashed the party?"

**And not I leave you with a cliff hanger…I know I'm horrible. But still review please.**

**No riddle today folks, sorry.**

**Captain Turlow. **


	7. Jokes and Riddles

**Sorry for the delay, but I had lots of homework, which I hate. Anyways here's another chapter, enjoy.**

The Joker stood in the gap where the crowd of people had vacated, men in clown mask had made a circle around the group. As The Joker turned and began to walk towards the crowd of people, they began to part, as though trying to avoid his sunken gaze as he searched through the crowd. Eventually the people around Faye began to move away until she was standing alone face to face with The Joker.

"You're easi-er to find then usual."

"What do you want?" Said Faye arms crossed as she stood her ground when he began to advance towards her.

"Where's you lov-er."

"What do you want with Bruce?" Said Faye playing dumb.

The Joker just rolled his eyes before saying. "Why the he-ll would I want to ta-lk with Brucey. I'm looking for you-r other lo-ver teach." At this statement the bystanders in the crowd began to whisper to one another.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Said Faye glaring at him.

"Oh, so that's the ga-me you want to play." He said with a sinister smirk. It the blink of an eye Faye felt a blade press against her cheek.

"Leave you alone." Said deep voice from somewhere behind The Joker. The Joker turned around bringing Faye with him. He now stood behind her the blade resting right against her face.

"Se-e that's who I was talking about, re-member him?" Said The Joker pointing at Batman with the knife. Faye took this as an opportune moment to elbow him in the groin and break free from his grasp. He doubled over laughing as Faye ran over to where Batman stood.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Find Gordon and tell him to get everyone out of here, _including you_." He said stressing the last part.

"Fine." Said Faye heading back over to the crowd. The Joker was no longer focusing on what she was doing, he was now readying himself for Batman's attack. But the two just seemed to stare at one another, Faye could only guess Bruce hadn't made a move yet because everyone was still in the hall. She didn't have to search long for the Commissioner because he came towards her.

"We have to get everyone out of here." He said.

"Alright." Said Faye knowing she should probably listen to Bruce and actually leave rather than stay here. Plus she knew she was nowhere near ready to fight someone like The Joker.

It was actually rather easy to get everyone out of the building, most of The Joker's henchmen had either fled at the sight of Batman or where two busy taking money out of a bank value to even care that everyone was leaving. Gordon was radioing for back up and everyone else was either fleeing down the street or pulling out a cell phone and calling people to tell them the news. Faye realizing that trying to even find the valet and get the car, which meant she would just have to walk. She began down the street all the while trying not to think about the fact the Bruce was fighting a man that could do him so serious damage. She heard the sound of high heels clicking on the pavement behind her, and she turned to face whoever was following her.

"Faye, what the hell was The Joker talking about?" Said Silvia walking as fast as her shoes would allow her. Faye was wearing flats and was easily keeping to her fast pace.

"It's nothing Silvia."

"It didn't sound like nothing, it sounded like he was saying you were having an affair with Batman."

"Silvia, I know it's difficult not to ask question but you are the closest thing I have to a best friend right now, so believe me when I say it's safer you just don't know anything." Said Faye walking faster, the older woman reminded her so much of what she had always imagined Sophie would be like at that age.

"Oh, does Bruce know?"

"Yes, I tell my husband I have relations with the Gotham's Dark Knight." Said Faye sarcastically she really did not want to be talking about this. Not to mention the fact that since the Joker had said that every tabloid it Gotham would be suggesting that she was cheating on Bruce Wayne with Batman. If only they new the irony of that statement.

"Silvia dearest, I've brought the car." Said Fredrick who was in the Rolls Royce that had just pulled up next to them.

"Alright Fredrick I'm coming." Said Silvia heading over to the car. "We'll talk about this later Faye." She said climbing inside.

After the car drove away Faye continued to walk down the street. As she rounded the corner she heard the sound of an alarm system going off at the jewelry store a across the street.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." She muttered heading over to the scene. It was then that she heard the voices of whoever was robbing the store. She quickly ducked into the alley next to the store. Two men dressed in all black with masks and hoods covering their faces went out first. They spoke to one another in a language that Faye did not recognized, then one of them turned to look back into the store. Another man emerged this man looked nothing like the other two. He wore a dark green bowler hat tipped low so that it covered his face and perfectly matched the clean green suit.

"What were you doing back there?" Asked on of the men in black.

"Leaving a clue, I have to at least make it fair for the police; otherwise they wouldn't have a chance." Said the man in green. Faye thought she had heard that voice somewhere before but it didn't exactly sound like anyone she knew. She stood their in the shadows until the men disappeared from view. She then pulled out her cell phone to call the Commissioner.

"What!" He said irritably. Faye could tell by his tone that The Joker must have already alluded the police once again.

"I just witnessed a robbery at the 5th street jewelry store…"

"Mrs. Wayne, I don't have time to deal with a robbery right now." Said Gordon with a sigh.

"Commissioner you might want to look into this one, it was robbed by 3 men two foreign and one in a green suit, he said he left you a clue."

"Great, just want I needed someone following in The Joker's footsteps. I'll be over there as soon as possible, don't leave the scene I'm going to have to question you."

"Alright. Oh and Commissioner, is he alright?"

"Yes, he's here with me no-...actually he's probably already heading you're way." Said Gordon. Faye could only guess that Bruce had vanished when Gordon had his back turned. She expected her would be here soon, seeing as she was only a block away from the new bank.

"Why didn't you take the car?" Said Batman emerging from the alley that she had just been standing in.

"I thought it would be easier to walk. Were you there the whole time?"

"No. You should probably go home."

"I can't I'm the police's only witness."

"It would be safer if you just went home."

"I'm not going home." She said defiantly. She watched as his jaw clenched as he fought to keep this temper in check. Gordon had just pulled up in a squad car which meant they had to put their argument aside.

"Alright, you have an hour to look at the scene before the crime lab team gets here." Said Gordon to Batman. "Mrs. Wayne if you would just get into the car, I can have Detective Ramirez escort you back to police head quarters for your safety."

"No." Said Faye crossing her arms.

"What do you mean, no?" Said Gordon.

"You just don't get it do you! I'm never going to be safer, no matter where you put me! I'm god damn tired of people treating me like this, I'm not completely defenseless, thank you very much!" She yelled at Gordon, though it was not really his fault, and she felt slight bad afterwards because he did not deserve her anger. He seemed confused by her outburst and looked over at Batman.

"Let her stay." Said Batman knowing most of the things she had said should have been directed to him and not Gordon.

The group entered the scene, it looked to be like your typical break in, shards of broken glass littered the floor. The alarm to the store had been shut off. Cases had been broken open and their contents stolen. The only thing about this robbery however that was not so typical was the black envelope sitting on top of what looked like a card holder. Batman reached for it taking it off the stand. The stand began to emit a hissing sound. Everyone in the room began to cough.

"We have to get out of here." Said Batman ushering both Gordon and Faye out the broken front window. Once outside they continued coughing, and Faye was beginning to feel light headed, but the feeling was quickly subsiding as she breathed in more fresh air. They now stood in the middle of the street by the squad car. Then suddenly a ticking noise could be heard.

"Everyone get down." Said Gordon falling to the street, Faye and Bruce following his lead. The building they had just been standing was suddenly engulfed in flames.

"I've never seen anyone build a bomb like that before." Said Gordon standing and looking at the tower of flames.

"It was carbon monoxide, and that box must have emitted a spark causing it to light on fire." Said Batman also standing.

"Should I call the fire department?" Said Faye watching as the building continued to burn.

"I think Detective Ramirez is already." Said Gordon looking over at the squad car where the detective was talking on the radio. "What does that paper every say?"

Batman opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. It was a piece of green paper shaped in the form of a question mark. On it written in black marker was " Criminals can't be trusted, by stealing that makes me a criminal, but I am not like most criminals. I will give you hints, but since I am a criminal how can you trust them so riddle me this if I were to tell you that every hint I give you is a lie am I telling you the truth or a lie?"

"Well that was helpful." Said Faye sarcastically.

"I never though I would ever say this but I like the way The Joker commits a crime, at least he lets us know who it was." Said Gordon.

"Whoever it is he's going to strike again. The more crimes he commits the more clues we get." Said Batman.

"But we don't know if we can ever trust them or not." Said Gordon.

"That's what the riddle is telling us."

"If by saying every hint I tell you is a lie, then he's lying." Said Faye thinking about the riddle.

"But if he's lying then we can't believe anything he says." Said Gordon.

"Unless he's lying about lying." Said Batman.

"So then he would be telling the truth?" Said Gordon.

"No, it think he's still lying….actually I don't know maybe this is just one big paradox, like if god can do anything he could create a rock he could not lift " Said Faye rubbing her temples.

"Maybe. Give me some time to think about it." Said Batman staring down at the paper.

"Right, Mrs. Wayne perhaps you can come down to the police station for questioning and…" Said Gordon turning to say something to Batman who had already left. "He always does that." He muttered.

"I'm surprised you're not used to it by now." Said Faye.

"If you see him before I do, will you tell him to give that paper back, it's the only evidence apart from you testimony that we have on this guy." Said Gordon opening the door for her as he looked down the street at the flashing lights." The fire department had arrived. "Detective could you talk with them, I will escort Mrs. Wayne back."

"Alright." She said getting out of the car. Gordon got into the drivers seat and they drove off.

"Don't you want to call you're husband tell him what's been happening?" He asked her.

"Wh…yeah sure." Said Faye, she had almost slipped up by saying why? She dialed Bruce's cell phone number, obviously she got his voicemail. "Hi, Bruce it's me, I guess your in a meeting or something, but I don't know if you have scene the news or not but The Joker robbed a bank I was in, but don't worry I'm fine, Batman showed up…and…um I love you, bye." She said hanging up.

They soon reached the police station and Gordon took her into one of the office building to question her about what she had witnessed.

**Please review I love to here what you guys think. Also there is no riddle today because there was one in the story, you can try and figure it out but I would advise not, because you just end up starting the follow the same line of reasoning as Captain Jack Sparrow, and then your head just starts to hurt, trust me I know from experience. **

**Captain Turlow**


	8. More Training

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

Faye had finished talking with Commissioner Gordon about the men she had seen. He had then dropped her off at home, where she showered and then went to sleep because she was rather tired. It was about 3 in the morning when she felt the other side of the bed dip under Bruce's weight. When he didn't climb under the covers and continued just to sit there she turned to him and said 'What are you doing?"

"Thinking." He said.

Faye sat up and rested her head on his shoulder. "Bruce it's late, go to sleep."

"You don't have to wait up on me."

"You know I can't sleep as well when you are not with me." She said kissing his bare shoulder. He must have come home a little while ago because he had already shower and changed into a pair of pajama pants.

"I just want to figure this out."

"You can figure it out tomorrow."

"But by then I might be to late, and if he does strike again and give another clue how can well tell if he's lying or telling the truth." Said Bruce.

Faye let out a sigh, she knew this meant that she was going to be getting absolutely no sleep tonight, because she was going to have to help Bruce figure out the riddle. They continued the throw ideas back and forth until they finally came to a conclusion.

By saying that every hint he told them was a lie the man was indeed lying about lying which meant that everything he told them was actually going to be the truth. Of course by the time they had come to this conclusion Alfred knocked on their door telling them breakfast was ready.

The rest of Faye's day passed in a blur, she had been fighting to say awake and had been drinking numerous cups of coffee to try and stay awake. On her lunch break she had gone to see Lucius about her suit.

"We're going to have to go down to Applied Sciences and have you try on one of the older ones, just to get an idea of were we are going to need to modify some things. Then sometime you need to give me your measurements and I will order it for you." Said Lucius and the doors to the elevator closed.

"Alright." Said Faye as he pushed the button that lead to the floor that just about everyone else in the company did not even know existed.

Faye tired on one of the old suits, which was not only very heavy but was also obvious made for Bruce because it did not even fit her at all.

"I can think of one thing that defiantly needs to be modified." Said Faye coming back out of the room she had been changing in and handing Lucius back the suit. "The chest plate makes it so I can't breath."

"I thought it might, you have to remember it was built for a man to wear." Said Lucius.

"And you said the newer one is light right?" Said Faye.

"Yes, here is a sample of the metal from it." He said handing her a sample plate. Faye felt it's weight in her hand.

"Do you think you could make it even lighter?"

"I'll see what I can do." Said Lucius.

"Again, thank you Lucius." Said Faye heading back into the elevator and going back to work.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. That night they had gone out to dinner with Silvia, Fredrick and their son Harry.

"Bruce, you missed quite the evening." Said Silvia.

"I know that's what Faye told me. I got home about an hour after it happened."

"I thought the whole point of having all a private jet was to not have to take a red eye?" Said Fredrick.

"I know but I wanted to get home to Faye."

"See, Fredrick Bruce actually cares about spending time with his wife."

"Bruce also hasn't been married as long as I have." Said Fredrick with a laugh.

"Oh, you don't mean that." Said Silvia looking slightly angry at the comment.

"Of course I don't dear. Bruce, I'm going to give you a little advise about being a married man. You're wife is always right, no matter what she says you always respond with yes dear, unless she asks you if that dress makes her look fat, then it's best not to say anything."

"Faye, you've been awfully quiet this evening." Said Silvia changing the subject.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired, Bruce keep me up all night." Said Faye blushing once she realized how the comment sounded. "I mean…" She started to correct herself but the Fredrick spoke.

"So that's why you took the red eye." Said Fredrick to Bruce in a teasing manner.

"Can we please just pretend I didn't say that?" Said Faye still blushing the only person at the table who was redder than she was would be Harry. She could only imagine why, it was awkward enough having to hear about other people's sex lives let alone having to hear about someone's who used to be your teacher. Faye felt even more embarrassed because she couldn't actually correct them by saying the reason Bruce had keep her up all night was because they were trying to solve a riddle. Lucky Faye did not have to deal with her blunder for long because soon after the check arrived and they were able to leave.

Bruce left to go out into the city and Faye left an hour later heading over to the old canning factory for training.

Tonight Ra's had he doing something really difficult, he had gotten one of the conveyer belts to work and was making her run on that blindfolded while trying to deflect things he threw at her with the metal plated armband he hand given her to use.

"All of the object I throw will be above your waist you don't have to bother with worrying about your legs." He told her.

She was able to deflect most of the objects which were mostly what felt like rusty cans. What she was not expecting however was one to suddenly hit her in the back of the leg causing her to fall on the belt and then be dumped onto the sacks of flour Ra's had put there in case she fell.

"What the hell I though you said they would all be above the waist." She said brushing flour off her shirt and ripping the blindfold off.

"And you actually believe me?" Said Ra's.

"Yes, well not anymore." She said getting back on the belt. "Again then?"

"Whenever you are ready." He said. Faye however did not think he would wait for her to say so. She put the blindfold on quickly and began running in place until the belt started up again. This time she would be ready, for whatever he threw at her. She knew that she would just have to be ready for anything.

When their training was done for the night and Faye was about to leave she asked. "When do you think I will be ready?"

"When do you think you will be ready?"

"I don't know. All I know is a need to be ready soon. He can't case after two villains at the same time."

"You said your suit should arrive by the end of the week correct?"

"Yes."

"Then we will continue our training until then, once it arrives you are on your own."

"But what if I'm not ready by then?"

"I suggest you just work harder to ensure you are." Said Ra's closing the door in her face.

Work harder? Faye though as she walked home. How was she supposed to work harder than she already was? I mean after all she was only human, there were a few times during training that she was so exhausted she almost passed out. As she continued through the Narrows she looked up at the sky and saw the Bat symbol piercing the sky. It was then that she remember why she was doing this in the first place. She wanted to help him, what she had not realized until now was just what she was getting into. If she was to become and extension of The Batman it would mean she would have to become a symbol. Batman was a symbol; he never tired and showed no weakness. In order to help him she would have to become just that.

As she was walking down the wide deserted street she heard the sound of shoes on the pavement just a few yards behind her. She didn't want to turn a look because then they might see her face under the hood. She slowed her pace hoping maybe whoever it was would pass her but they did not. Instead they walked right beside her, she did not look over at the person and instead looked at the work boots that could be seen from underneath the purple pant leg.

"Ni-ce night for a walk." Said a slurring voice that Faye easily recognized.

"Yeah I guess so." She said waiting for the moment when The Joker would attack.

"Tell me do-es Brucey know about your little evening es-capades?"

"No." She said glancing over at him to see if he was going to try anything.

He just rolled his eyes before saying "Will you st-op looking so tense, I'm not going to do anything to you."

Faye just scoffed before saying "Oh of course you're not, where ever would I have gotten an idea like that?"

"Hey, I'm a m-an of my wor-d, teach." Said The Joker looking slightly offended by her distrust. "Now, when you do de-cided to take up an alter ego, that's a whole different ball game. I've tried the whole fighting the _normal _side of the Ba-tman, it just wasn't as fun."

"So what you're saying is unless I'm wearing a mask you'll leave me alone?" Said Faye.

"Most like-ly, but I can't make any guar-antees." He said looking at his gold wrist watch. "Gee is that the time, it was nice ch-ating with you te-ach, but if you'll excuse me, I've got big-ger fish to fr-y." He said ducking into one of the alleys to the left of the sidewalk. Once he was out of sight Faye decided to walk faster. She shook her head as she thought of just how crazy this city had become. It not only played host to a masked vigilante/billionare ex playboy, but also to a criminally insane agent of chaos and anarchy who went by the alias of The Joker. To top it off now in the mix was a criminal who left cryptic clues about his crimes and would soon if everything went according to plan be hosting yet another masked vigilante/ wife of the billionare ex playboy/ vigilante. Faye had a feeling things in her life were just about to get a little more complicated.

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review please, I love to hear feed back. Also there will be no more riddles except those that are in the story.**


	9. Pay Back

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been really busy with school stuff.**

That night Bruce didn't come home until about 5 in the morning, and Faye stayed up waiting for him, even though she herself was exhausted. By the time Bruce had showered and got into bed Alfred told them it was time to get ready for work. So the pair headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Faye felt so tired that she could almost fall asleep right there in her bowl of cereal. So in order to keep herself awake she talked to Bruce.

"Did you see The Riddler again last night?"

"Who?" Said in a hoarse Bruce rubbing his eyes.

"The man who leaves riddles the papers are calling him The Riddler."

"I didn't see him but he robbed another jewelry store and left another clue. Then The Joker robbed a bank, and left us a video that basically said Gotham was his city and he wants The Riddler out."

"What was the clue he left this time?"

"I never was, am always to be, No one ever saw me, nor ever will And yet I am the confidence of all To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball." Said Bruce trying his best to remember the riddle.

"I'm beginning to really not like this guy very much."

"No kidding." Said Bruce. Faye notice a that the hoarseness in his voice had still not left.

"Bruce, are you coming down with something?"

"No, my throats just a little sore, I haven't been sick since I was in college."

"You also haven't been working as hard since you were in college, plus we haven't gotten any sleep in two days."

"I know, I just can't afford to get sick right now."

They finished their breakfast and then went to work. Faye got to her office to find that Mr. Nygma was already their writing equations on the board. She noticed he usual wild hair was cut short and he was wearing dress shoes instead of the usual Birkenstocks.

"You got a hair cut." She said with a yawn.

"About two days ago, course you did seem kind of out of it yesterday so, you just probably didn't notice." He said looking over at her before turning his attention back to the board.

"Oh." Said Faye she then asked "Hey Edward you're good at solving and stuff right?"

"Last time I checked…yeah." He said looking over at her with a puzzled expression.

"Sorry that must seem random, but I found this book of riddles and me and Bruce have been trying to solve them and we were stumped on one of them."

"Doesn't it have the answered in the book?"

"No, it a used copy someone must have torn them out."

"Oh, what's the riddle?"

"I never was, am always to be, No one ever saw me, nor ever will And yet I am the confidence of all To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball."

"Oh…that's a tough one, I uh I would have to really think about it and I'm close to a break through here with my work so…I can't help you." Said Edward focusing very hard of what he was doing.

"That's alright, I think I'll try asking some of my students, when they come in for tutoring today."

"Yeah, that might work." Said Edward distractedly.

Faye thought it would be best to leave him alone so he could work. She went into her office and sat in the rather comfy desk chair, she could almost fall asleep right there, but she knew it was unprofessional…maybe if she just rested her eyes for awhile…

A loud slam caused Faye to jolt awake. "I know work is boring to you Mrs. Wayne but you really shouldn't be sleeping on the job." Said Bruce with a smirk. Faye looked over at her desk and glared over at the black stapler that was responsible for waking her. She then looked over at Bruce we was holding back laughter.

"It's not funny, it's your fault I haven't slept in two days." She grumbled.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long." He said with a laugh followed by some coughing.

"I told you you're coming down with something." Said Faye noticing the coughing.

"No, I'm not." Said Bruce stubbornly. Faye just shook her head knowing she would not be able to convince him that he was becoming sick until he was so sick that it won't matter anymore.

"What are you doing down here anyway besides interrupting my nap?" Said Faye with a yawn.

"You were supposed to meet me at that restaurant during your lunch break and when you didn't come I thought something might have happen. I was relieved to see you were just sleeping. Also your students are here I just think none of them wanted to wake you."

"Oh." Said Faye rather embarrassed by the situation.

"If you want to just take the day off…" Started Bruce but Faye interrupted him.

"No, it's alright I can't let the students down." Said Faye getting up and fixing her hair.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight then." He said giving her a quick kiss before leaving.

Great now I'm going to get sick, thought Faye as she went into the tutoring room. Most of the other teachers were already their helping the students in whatever subject they could. A small group of students sat at one table trying to help each other with history.

"Hey everyone, I'm sorry I took a little cat nap on the job." Said Faye walking over to the board she began writing the riddle down. "Also if anyone can solve this I will give them 20 dollars."

"Aw come one Mrs. W we know you have more money than that, 20 bucks is like chump change to you." Said one of the students.

"When you have an answer to it Marcus then you can actually start to negotiate." She said glaring at him.

"Hey man, I wouldn't mess with Mrs. W, she could get Batman to come a beat you up." Said Marcus's friend sitting next to him.

"God, do you people believe everything the tabloid say? Firstly I don't know Batman. Secondly even if I did do you really think a guy like him would go around beating up people for his w-girlfriend." Said Faye almost slipping up by saying wife.

"It's tomorrow." Said Jesse who still came to tutoring even after what happened a few months ago.

"What's tomorrow?" Said Faye.

"The answer to the riddle, tomorrow can never exist because it is always a day away."

"Jesse, if you're this smart why do you even come to tutoring?" Said Faye in a teasing manner.

"It's not a matter of me being smart, I've been practicing them, riddles I mean. I've decided I want to become a cop and in this city knowing the criminal mind isn't enough. I don't know even since what happened a little while ago, I've realized that I want to make a difference in this city."

"I'm sure the force would be lucky to have you Jesse."

"Thanks." Said Jesse turning her attention back to the book she was reading.

That night Faye told Bruce the answer to the riddle and he promptly left to tell Gordon that the Riddler was planning on striking again tonight. Soon after he left Faye went to training with Ra's. When she entered the warehouse she noticed a huge mat was set out on the floor.

"Tonight you will be fighting me. I want to see what you have learned in action."

"Okay." Said Faye quickly readying herself in case he decided to attack right after he response.

She and Ra's fought for almost and hour, she actually bet him once or twice but the rest of the times she lost. She did not know is she as a student could ever become better than her teacher. They took a short break. Faye noticed that it was starting to rain, drops of water made quite a loud noise against the metal roof.

"I think we should try some a different form of fighting." Said Ra's

"What kind?" asked Faye.

"The kind were your opponent is not willing to stay put and face you." Said Ra's as he walked over towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Faye noticing him opening the door and walking out into the rain.

"I'm not staying put." Said Ra's as he quickly disappeared in the rain.

"You have got to be kidding me." Muttered Faye as she put on her sweatshirt and followed him out into the rain. She would be spending the next 2 hours running around the Narrows in the pouring rain in search of Ra's. She never found him and eventually had to give up and go home.

She was lucky that Bruce wasn't home yet because she would need some time to warm up so he wouldn't know she had been out in the rain. She shivered as she took off the soaking wet clothes and changed into a pair of pj's. She crawled into bed and wrapped the warm covers around herself. Her hair however was still wet and she was still very cold. She felt awful and she had a feeling she wasn't going to get any sleep again for the third night in a row.

**Don't forget to review please. You guys are awesome!**


	10. Laryngitis

**Another chapter**

Faye went into the office just so she would hear the intercom better in case Bruce needed her for something. She was not as cold anymore now that her hair had finally dried. No sooner did she sit down in the chair did she hear the intercom.

"Faye, can you come down here?" Said Bruce between a fit of coughs. His voice was so hoarse it sounded like someone was trying to strangle him while he talked like Batman. When she got down to the cave, she found him sitting on the metal table opening the first aide kit. She noticed he had a rather nasty looking cut on his arm and on once of his shoulders a rather painful looking bruise was already beginning to form. When she came around the table to face him she noticed his face looked rather flushed. She put a hand to his forehead and her suspicions were confirmed.

"Bruce, you're burning up." Said Faye grabbing a needle and tread out of the first aide kit.

"I'm fine." He said coughing again.

"Oh course you are." Said Faye rolling her eyes.

"I ran into The Joker again, and then I had to deal with another robbery from The Riddler, who left yet another annoying clue, and then I had to talk with the Commissioner and then I was in the Narrows and it must have been the rain but I thought I saw someone who shouldn't be there."

"Who did you think you saw?" Said Faye thinking her secret might be out.

"Someone who I thought was dead." Said Bruce a finality to his tone that suggested he did not wish to discuss the matter further. Faye then sewed up the wound and the couple went to bed.

88888

The next morning Bruce woke to find that his throat was very sore, it felt very much like he had swallowed a piece of sand paper. It did not help either that he had suddenly began to cough violently irritating his throat even more. It took him moment to notice that Faye was already up and dressed for work. She was groggily putting on a pair of shoes.

"Faye…" He started to say but stopped talking after that because it hurt to talk as well. He sat up in bed.

"I told you were going to get sick. I called the doctor last night well rather really early this morning but he says you probably have acute laryngitis, which is cause by an over use of the vocal cords, he said you should try to avoid using talking and get plenty of rest."

"I…" Started Bruce before Faye interrupted him.

"Whatever you're about to say write it down." Said Faye pointing to the small white board and expo market sitting on the night stand. Bruce rolled his eyes before grabbing the board.

"I don't have time to rest!"

"Well you're going to, plus I don't think you could even talk like Batman right now if you wanted to. I bet that's what caused the laryngitis in the first place."

"Batman can't be sick." He wrote on the board.

"You're a danger to yourself more than anything if you try and go out into the city." Said Faye.

"Mrs. Wayne you are going to be late for work if you don't leave now." Said Alfred coming into the room.

"Alright, I'm coming. Alfred I'm leaving you in charge of him, make sure he at least tries to get some rest." Said Faye leaving.

Once she was gone Alfred said "Will you be requiring anything Master Wayne?"

"Something to make me heal faster." Wrote Bruce on the board.

"Cough drops will ease the throat irritation, and to help the fever break I suggest drinking lots of fluids and getting some rest, but other than that no."

"I can't just sit here all day."

"Here." Said Alfred handing him a newspaper. "Work on you problem solving skills, try the cross word." He said heading over to the door. "If you need anything just…actually I suppose I will just have to keep checking on you." Said Alfred.

Bruce ignored the crossword and instead decided to focus on the riddle that had been left at the crime scene last night. What he did not take into account however was the fact that he was in fact exhausted and soon drifted off to sleep.

Faye decided to come home early from work afternoon. She quietly enter the room to check on Bruce. He was still fast asleep. She put a hand to his forehead his fever was going down a little, which was good. She noticed the white board he was clutching in one of his hands hand something written on it. She took it from him and took it into the living room to read it.

It was a riddle. "What goes around the world but stays in a corner?" under the riddle was the answer "A stamp." Oh course it made perfect sense; she was happy that Bruce had been able to solve it.

She went back into the room to check on him. This time he was awake.

"Feeling a little better at least?" She asked handing him back the white board.

"A little, what time is it?"

"Around 3 in the afternoon."

"You're home early."

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Plus, I don't think I've had a descent nights sleep in a couple of days, I'm really tired so I thought I might try and get some sleep before I have to go to my class." Said Faye changing into a pair of sweats and a tank top.

"Maybe we should both take the night off." Wrote Bruce as Faye climbed into bed next to him.

"I can't I only have a few more lessons left." Said Faye with a sigh, she had a feeling tonight's lesson would be even more difficult because she had not been able to find Ra's last night. She soon drifted off to sleep. She hadn't realized how long she had sleep for but she noticed that when she woke it was not only dark outside but also that Bruce was not in bed. Luckily she knew he wouldn't be going anywhere tonight, last night she had hide the keys to the tumbler and motorcycle as well as his mask. She went down to the Batcave and sure enough found a rather frustrated Bruce coughing while walking around looking for his stuff. He was already dressed in his suit.

"I hide them you won't find them here." She said coming into the main part of the room.

"Why?" He said angrily.

"Because I knew you were going to try and go out into the city, you should be resting Bruce."

"I rested all morning!" He said in a strained tone. "Plus I need to talk to Gordon."

"Look I leave for my class in an hour, I'll be sure to tell him that you solved the riddle."

"And tell him to get ready, The Riddler is planning something for next week, at the presentation of the new stamp with the new mayor on it."

"I will. Now go back upstairs, you still sound awful and you still have a fever." Said Faye ushering him back up the stairs. Faye then at dinner because Bruce had already eaten while she was sleeping and had gone to bed.

She headed over to the canning factory in the Narrows only to find that Ra's was not there. Perhaps he still wanted her to try and find him. She went back out onto the street and spend a good hour walking all around the Narrows. She was over in a alley when a thought occurred to her. Why was she chasing him? If he was just constantly going trough the Narrows wouldn't she have a better chance of catching him by staying put? She climb up onto the fire escape and hide in the shadows and waited. She waited for almost and hour when she suddenly saw Ra's walking down the alley. She took this as the opportune moment to strike. She jumped down from the fire escape and knocked him to the ground. She stood above him ready in case he tried to kick her feet out from under her. She let him get to his feet.

"It's about time, you found me." He said in a disapproving tone though the look in his eyes suggested that she had actually done quite well. Faye picked up her cell phone that had fallen out of her pocket. She looked at the time, it was almost 2 in the morning.

"I should probably go." She said.

"We will continue tomorrow then." Said Ra's with a nod.

Faye then began to walk home. As she did she looked up in the sky, tonight there was no sign of rain which was good, but she did notice a certain symbol coming from a flood light on the police building. She decided that instead of trying to go through the building to get up to the roof and talk to Gordon she would just take the fire escape instead. So she took the train over to the center of town and then make her way over to the station.

Once she reached the roof she noticed Gordon was facing the other direction. She didn't really know what else to do so she just said "I need to talk to you about something."

Gordon seemed to jump slightly before turning around. "God heavens Mrs. Wayne how did you get on the roof, and what are you doing here?"

"Well I climbed up the fire escape and he sent me here with a message."

"So he's not coming then?"

"No. But he solved the riddle the answer is a stamp."

"So he's planning to strike again at the unveiling of the new stamp?"

"It would seem so." Said Faye.

"I should get Ramirez." Said Gordon turning away for a few minutes to radio the detective. Faye thought she didn't really need to stick around any longer so she made her way back over to the fire escape. By the time Gordon turned around she was out of sight, but still close enough that she could here him say "I think she's been spending two much time with him, I think they just like to vanish out of thin air…" He said mumbling the last bit.

Faye couldn't help but laugh, perhaps she had been spending too much time with Bruce, maybe she would see what Silvia was doing tomorrow.

**Review please.**


	11. A New Suit

**Okay so for some reason the alert emails you are supposed to get when I update aren't working so I will try and contact you by pm or email every time I update. I will only send them to people who have reviewed before, so if you have been reading this review and I will keep sending alerts to you. **

It was two days before the unveiling of the new stamp. Silvia and Faye had made plans for lunch. So they had gone to a restaurant by Wayne Enterprises.

"Faye, darling I haven't seen you in ages." Said Silvia when Faye joined her at the table.

"You saw me last week, when we went out to lunch, remember Bruce was driving me crazy at home."

"Oh, that's right, but it's still been awhile. I tell you men are such babies when they get sick."

"Bruce was just in denial the whole time, and I keep telling he needed to rest but he just wanted to go to work."

"We all need a break from work sometimes, after all he works to much as is, always having to leave parties all the time."

"Bruce is very devoted to his work."

"You know it might do you some good to take a break as well, dear, you look exhausted."

"Oh, I've never slept much, I'm an insomniac, plus my self defense class ends any day know, I don't want to miss it if I don't desperately have to."

"Well the tabloids have stopped publishing info about you affair with Batman." Said Silvia with a smile.

"Good, they shouldn't do stuff like that, it's dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Said Silvia.

"If people in this city began to believe the tabloids I would become a target, people would come after me trying to get to him. They would force him to make a choice, between saving the city or saving an innocent life, he can't afford to have that kind of weakness. Can we please not talk about this anymore?"

"Sorry, Faye, I didn't mean to get you so upset. Just forget I mentioned it alright." Said Silvia looking sincerely apologetic.

Faye was about to respond back when she heard her phone ring. "Hello?" She said answering it.

"Mrs. Wayne, I was just wondering if you are by chance free to pick up some items for Applied Sciences?" Said Lucius.

"Now?"

"If you have the time."

"Okay, I'm heading over there now." Said Faye she then turned to Silvia and said "I'm sorry I have to go, something with work came up."

"You try to do too much sometimes Faye." She said shaking her head.

"I know, but I have to." Said Faye leaving some cash to pay for lunch before rushing over to Wayne Enterprises. If what Lucius said was true and everything fit properly she would not longer be having lessons with Ra's. She meet Lucius in the elevator and then went down to the underground room. The suit was still in the form casing.

"Should I try it on?" Asked Faye her fingers skimming over one of the metal plates hidden under the black fabric.

"Seems like a good idea." Said Lucius. Faye took all the items and went into the bathroom to change. The suit fit like a glove. When she came out to show Lucius he handed her the mask.

"Now you're probably going to want to keep your hair in that bun and then just put this on your head like a swimmers cap." Said Lucius. Faye put the mask on and went to look in the full length mirror on the bathroom door. It was like looking at a completely different person. The suit which looked almost identical to Bruce's could not have fit her any more perfectly. The dark mask made it so her bright blue eyes stood out ever more.

"You can tell I'm a woman though right? I mean with my hair covered I don't look like a teenage boy right?"

"Mrs. Wayne, I do not mean for this comment to sound vulgar but I don't believe it is at all possible for people not to think there is a woman in that suit."

"I guess you're right." Said Faye looking at the suit from all angles. She had always been of a rather tall, gangly frame but the suit seemed to hug the little curves she had exaggerating them. She began moving her arms and legs around testing the suits flexibility. "You made it lighter?"

"Yes, I found a metal that was lighter than Mr. Wayne's not as strong mind you, but lighter."

"It's perfect." Said Faye.

"And here's the manual."

"No one reads the manual anymore Lucius. It's like with cell phones you just push buttons and see what happens." Said Faye.

Lucius just shook his head. "You also realize that you can't talk like you usually do, you are a different person when you wear that suit."

"I know, I've been thinking about that. I've tried talking in a higher octave but I just end up sounding like an excited school girl, and when I talk in a lower octave I sound like I'm trying to seduce someone."

"Well it's up to you to decide which one is a better persona for someone who will be trying to fight men like The Joker and The Riddler."

"We I can't go around sounding like a school girl, so I guess that leaves me with talking in a deeper voice."

"Have you talked to Mr. Wayne about this yet?"

"Um…I'm going to surprise him with it."

"He's not going to be very happy about this."

"Yes, well I'm hoping that fact that I look so damn good in this outfit will soften the blow."

"It might." Said Mr. Fox with a chuckle.

"Well I should probably change and then head back to work." Said Faye heading back over to the bathroom to change.

The rest of the day she was a little distracted and nervous. She just kept on thinking about how tonight was her final test, a sink or swim sort of matter. She kept thinking about anything that either Ra's or Bruce had told her when in came to her training. She had a feeling at first Bruce would be furious but maybe once he realized she could actually help him, he would not be.

That night after Bruce left as Batman, Faye went back to Wayne Enterprises to pick up her suit. She changed in the bathroom and then left out the back passageway that leads to an alley right next to the building. A few homeless men warming their hands by a fire made some rather crude comments at her, but she decided it was best just to ignore them.

She knew Bruce had taken the tumbler which meant he could be anywhere in the city. She looked up in the sky and noticed the flood light was up in the sky. If she hurried she could catch him before he left. She made her way over to the police station sticking close to the shadows and alleys so as not to draw attention to herself. Sure enough she found the Tumbler in the alley next to the station. She didn't have the keys so she couldn't get in; instead she just leaned on the driver's side of the car waiting for him to show up.

About five minutes later he came down the fire escape and into the alley. Not really sure what else to say she just opted for "Hey." In the low seductive tone. He seemed to stop dead in his track as he began to securitize her under his intense gaze, he looked her up and down before saying.

"I'm married." And reaching past her for the door handle on the car. Faye almost let out a laugh, he didn't recognize her, or maybe he though it was her he was just being safe in case it wasn't.

"Really?" Said Faye deciding to test him further. "And where is this wife of yours?"

"She better be at home." He said darkly before opening the door she had been leaning on casing her to move aside.

"And how would you feel if she, uh, wasn't?" Said Faye, she had a feeling she already knew the answer, furious, he would most defiantly be furious.

"Get in the car." He said opening the other door for her. She climbed in and they went speeding off, she noticed they were heading back to Wayne Manor. She took her mask off before saying "You knew it was me didn't you."

"I was about 90 percent sure when I first say you that last statement made me 100 percent sure."

"I take it you're not to happy about all of this." She said feeling rather guilty.

"I'm not sure 'not happy' even begins to cover it. I told you no, and you went out and did it anyway, I can't believe you Faye, what did you not understand about no!" He said talking like Bruce even though he was still wearing his mask.

When they got into the cave Bruce and Faye got out of the tumbler and then Bruce rounded on her.

"Faye! How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not going to let you willing put you're life in danger, last time you almost got yourself killed!" Said Bruce taking off him mask, he yelling echoing through the cave.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You ever said it yourself everyone needs help even Batman!"

"You don't even have any training Faye."

"Yes I do!" She said glaring at him.

"Oh really and how is that?!"

"Did you honestly think I was going to a Pilates class every night Bruce?"

"So you're saying you lied to me?" He said clenching his jaw.

"I had to you won't have let me train otherwise!"

"You didn't have to do anything, it's bad enough knowing all the things you know already."

"Well sorry I got tired of sitting at home twiddling me thumbs waiting for you to come home all bloody and bruise, so I can then sew you up again!"

"Do you think I want to see you come home like that, I've watched you almost die on me once Faye, you can't ask me to do it again."

"At least you would have been near me, if something happens to you, I'm going to have to hear about it on the news Bruce or have Gordon come knocking on the door and some ungodly hour to tell me you died, so don't try and us that excuse again me!" She said fighting to keep the tears that were beginning to well in her eyes at bay.

Bruce let out a sigh and he pulled her closer to him. "You shouldn't have to be dealing with any of this."

"If I had a chance to do any of it over, I would still always pick whichever path lead me to you." Said Faye with a small smile, as she wiped her eyes.

"You said early that you had training, who was it that trained you Faye?" He asked her.

"The same person who trained you." She said looking him directly in the eyes as she said this. She noticed his expression became unreadable.

"That's not possible Faye, that man is dead."

"You were trained by Ra's al Ghul right?" Said Faye watching as panic began to show on Bruce's face.

"Shit." Was all he had to offer to the present situation before putting his mask back on and speeding off in The Tumbler towards the Narrows. If what Faye had said was correct things had just become even more difficult.

**Review.**


	12. The Second Dark Knight

Faye watched as the tumbler speed off

**The alerts are now working so hooray! Here is yet another chapter so enjoy!**

Faye watched as the tumbler speed off. She hadn't quite figured out was what wrong. She thought Bruce would have been happy to know his mentor was alive, but he had looked furious, she could only wonder what must have happened between them.

He thoughts were interrupted by Alfred coming down the stairs into the cave.

"Goodness not you to." He said taking in her armored appearance.

"Alfred I don't see why you're surprised you know what I was doing."

"Yes, but I didn't think you were serious though."

"Well, I was."

"Assuming from his absence I would have to say that Master Wayne did not take the news well."

"No he certainly did not."

8888

Bruce was speeding towards the Narrows, I hopes of finding Ra's. He drove to the very heart of the Narrows, he would start their and then work to searching the out edges later. He got out of the tumbler which was parked in the alley by what looked like an abandoned factory. Luckily for Bruce he didn't have to look long.

"I thought you might be coming here." Said Ra's standing by the door to the factory.

"You were supposed to be dead."

"No you just assumed that crash would kill me, the only way you can be sure an enemy will not resurface is if you kill them with your own hand."

"Why would you train her? Why not use her to get to me?"

"You never were good at seeing the bigger picture were you. Why train her? Why not train her; she was an excellent pupil had it not been for love and respect of you. I confess it was my intention to attempt to turn her against you, but it seems all the training has done is make her empathize with you. She now has a greater understanding of the scarifies you have made, I'm afraid I can't use her to create your downfall. I guess I just don't have the power to change her mind." He said with a smirk.

Bruce seemed to have a moment of realization. "You're helping The Riddler, she said she saw two men robbing the store with him, they were members of the league of shadows."

"I was merely providing him the means for his plan, I must say it was rather ingenious of him, he plans to rid this city of you, and once your out of the way, who else would be left to stop me from going through with my plans."

"We'll see." Said Batman heading over towards the Tumbler again.

"Do tell her, I'm proud of her efforts but not of her choices." Said Ra's as Bruce got in the Tumbler and drove away. Things had just gotten much more complicated. The Riddler was planning to destroy him and The Joker was still at large, not to mention the fact that Ra's was up to something and that something involved Faye, somehow. As he drove home he began to think about Faye, he had never wanted to get her involved in any of this, but if what Ra's said was true than she was more than capable. She had even talked Lucius into making her armor.

When he got back to the cave he noticed Faye was still down their sitting on the stair case. She had not taken off the rest of her suit but her mask was sitting on the ground next to her. She watched him as he too took off his mask and sat down beside her. He looked down at the two masks sitting on the ground before saying "We make quite a pair don't we?"

"Huh?" Said Faye confused that he wasn't yelling at her about disobeying his trust or something.

"You were right you know, everyone needs help sometimes, even Batman. We have a lot of work to do if we are going to try and bring to justice both The Joker and The Riddler."

"We?" Asked Faye excitedly.

"Yes, but on a trial bases and your staying close to me until I think you're ready to be on your own."

"Fair enough. Also I just wanted to apologize for lying to you about my training, I just knew you wouldn't have let me and you're too stubborn to ask for help when you really need it. I just wanted to be doing something, instead of waiting for you to come home every night."

"I know, plus what Ra's said about you made me realize you were serious about it and not easily corruptible. He told me he was trying to get you to turn against me, but that you never did."

"I could see that. There were times when he was testing me and I would answer questions the way I knew Batman would I usually disappointed him. I guess I knew that if I would have the same symbol as you I should have similar rules, like how you never use guns or purposefully kill someone."

"I guess he was right about that too, you do have a better understanding of me then most people."

"I should hope so, you're the only thing that really means something to me…well and maybe Alfred too, he's sort of like the Uncle I never had." Said Faye thinking if their was anyone else. "I suppose Lucius too…"

"Speaking of Lucius I think he should make you a new suit." Said Bruce.

"Why? This one fits me so well." Said Faye standing and looking down at herself.

"Oh, trust me I noticed." Said Bruce looking her up and down.

"And do we like what we 'noticed'." Said Faye with a smirk.

"Defiantly, I'm just not sure I want other people to see. Also for me it's a little…distracting."

"Well I'm not getting a new suit so you're just going to have to deal with it." Said Faye putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I'll deal with it alright." Said Bruce with a smirk before standing and picking her up bridal style.

"Bruce! I have to put the suit back in its case." exclaimed Faye as he carried her up the stairs.

"If they can hand being shot at and stabbed I think the suits can handle being on the floor for a night."

"Your incorrigible you know that." Said Faye with a smirk.

"Yes, well you were teasing me. Have I ever told you that you look extremely sexy in black?" He said also smirking.

Faye pretended to think for a moment before saying "Mhm, I don't believe you have."

"Well in that case, I should probably tell you that you do in fact look extremely sexy in black."

888888

The next morning Alfred came into the room with the morning paper. Faye and Bruce had been awake for almost and hour and had just gotten dress in normal work attire when he entered.

"I'm not picking any of that up, last time I tried those blades on the arm band ended up shooting onto the floor." Said Alfred in regards to the two suits that laid on the floor.

"Don't worry well take care of it." Said Bruce.

"Also you've made the front page." Said Alfred handing the couple the paper before leaving. Bruce looked at it before handing it to Faye.

She looked down at the headline that was only one word long and ending in question mark, it read Batwoman?

She begin to skimp the article. It read, a group of people have claimed that they saw what appears to be another masked vigilante here in Gotham. There is no clear evidence to suggest that there is any alliance between who people are calling Batwoman with the man who has been introducing his own from of justice Batman. Sources however can say that the vigilante is undeniably of the female sex. While some are praising her for becoming the first female to attempt anything of this nature, other can only help but wonder if with this new female vigilante it may only just inspire female villainess to also take up the challenge.

"I hadn't thought of that." Said Faye.

"What?" Asked Bruce.

"That by me doing this it might encourage other women to try and challenge me by taking up crime, like how after you sort of created The Joker."

"Let's just worry about the criminals we already have in Gotham before imagining up new ones okay?" Said Bruce.

"Right, okay so tomorrow night The Riddler is supposed to strike right?"

"Yes, and tonight we are going to be patrolling the city, and today you are going to focus on your job and not about tonight okay?"

"Don't worry I will. That reminds me, I need to find that movie about Marie Antoinette, for one of my students." Said Faye rushing off to go and look for the DVD.

8888

Work went by rather quickly, and Faye tried very hard to not think about what tonight would bring. She also tried her best to ignore any conversations some of the guys who came to tutoring were having about her alter ego. It was disturbing to have your students be fantasizing about what you looked like in a skin tight outfit. Luckily for the most part their tutors or other students told them to pay attention to the work.

The end of the day did not seem to come soon enough. They did not have any party to go to tonight which meant that they had some alone time to relax, but Faye could not sit still she was too nervous about tonight.

"What do I do if someone recognizes me?" She asked.

"With the mask it's very likely they won't and with you talking in a different voice and being in the dark it's even less likely, they would." Said Bruce with a sigh.

"Don't you ever worry about that?"

"Yes, but so far you're the only person who has."

"Except for The Joker and that one guy who was on the news…I think he's still alive." Said Faye.

"And the only person besides people like Lucius and Alfred who know who you are is me."

"And The Joker."

"How does The Joker know already, I didn't even know until yesterday?!"

"I ran into him while I was in The Narrows…"

"What! And you didn't tell me!"

"I couldn't because they I would have had to tell you about why I was in the Narrows in the first place. But don't worry he promised sort of not to come after me unless I was Batwoman."

"What does sort of promised me?"

"Um, I don't know, the man doesn't really have any rules, but it probably wouldn't be fun to fight me as just Faye. Plus I suppose it's good he already knows then we don't have to go through what we did last time when he was trying to figure out who you were."

"Yeah, I guess." Said Bruce looking over at the clock, it was just about time for them to get ready to go. "Well are you ready to head out?"

Faye took a deep breath before saying "Alright let's go."

**Next chapter we will finally get to see Faye in action! Don't forget to review. **


	13. A Little Action

**Faye finally gets to see a little action. So enjoy. **

After both getting ready and climbing into the Tumbler they drove off into the city. Bruce noticed that they bat symbol was already up in the sky.

"I'm driving over to the police station so I can talk to Gordon."

"Alright, why can't I come to?"

"Until you've had more practice at it I think I would be best if you didn't talk to people who know who you really are, you can wait in the car."

"Fine." Said Faye not really enjoying the prospect of waiting in the car, he did however have a point though.

When they arrived in the alley near the police station Bruce got out of the car and went to talk with Gordon. Faye decided that she did not have at actually sit in the car and would instead wait near it. Bruce had been gone for maybe five minutes when she heard someone coming down the other end of the alley. It was actually four men, thug like men who probably worked for the mob.

"Well, well, well boys look what we have here, a little bat who's all alone." Said the one who looked to be the leader of the group.

"I'm not alone, can't you see I'm with the car?" Said Faye turning to face them.

"Since when does that count?" Said another one of the men.

"Well, it's probably smarter then all of you put together so…"

"Feisty little bat aren't you? I suppose that's one of the reason he likes you so much, so of the other reason are a little more, obvious." He said looking he up and down. It took ever once of self control Faye had not to beat them to a pulp. Technically they hadn't done anything wrong yet, she couldn't let her personal feelings get in the way.

"I think it would probably be best for you all to just leave, I'd hate to have to teach you boys a lesson."

"Oh you can teach me a lesson alright…" Started on of the men before Faye kicked his legs out from under him. She placed her boot right no his neck pinning him to the ground, his friend all back away, watching to see what fait would befall him.

"You, fucking crazy bitch!" He said with difficultly.

"Lesson number one, calling a woman a turn such as bitch and any other term like it is one offensive and two degrading. Lesson number two, if I ever hear you making comments like some of the ones you just made to me to any other woman, you and I are going to have a little chat and I can assure you it won't be a friendly one." As she said this she noticed out of the corner of her eye one of the men had pulled out a switch blade and was getting closer to her. She took her foot off that other man's neck and kicked him over before quickly turned to blocking the attack of the man with the switch blade. She was acting on shear instinct hardly thinking about any of her training it was as though her body already knew what to do. Soon all four of the men where on the ground unconscious.

"I'm gone ten minutes and not only do you not stay in the car but you get yourself in a fight with four men."

"They were being sexist."

Batman let out a sigh "You can't go around knocking people unconscious for being sexist."

"I didn't they attacked me with a switchblade, I gave them fair warning to leave, they didn't listen."

"Why do I get the feeling that controlling your temper is going to be one of your biggest problems?"

Faye let out a snort "Like you can talk."

"Just get in the car." He said climbing back into the tumbler.

"Where are we going now?" Asked Faye as Bruce drove off.

"We have to go check on Edward Nygma and then we're going to the Narrows."

"You've been spying on one for my employees?" Said Faye in disbelief.

"He's my employee too hun, and that project of his is making me nervous, a devise that basically controls the human mind in the wrong hands could cause a lot of damage. Once it's done Ra's might try and steal and us it against the city."

"Why does Ra's what to destroy the city so bad?"

"Because he believe it is beyond saving. Like Rome during the Roman Empire."

"He was responsible for the downfall of Rome?"

"Well no not actually him, but the League of Shadows has been behind any downfall of a major city for centuries."

"Were you ever a member of the league?"

"No, I failed my last test. They wanted me to kill a man because he was a thief…"

"And you couldn't because you believe that people aren't beyond saving."

"Yes."

Bruce went to go and check on Mr. Nygma and found that he was not sitting at his desk working like he usually was but instead, jumping up and down with excitement, he must have finally finished his project, which was not a good thing, it would just mean more work for Batman. Faye had stayed in car because it not only felt weird for her to be spying on someone who worked for her but also the fact that they really only needed one person to check on him. When Bruce got back they drove over to the Narrows and began to look around for anything that could possible lead to The Riddler or The Joker. Luckily or unluckily depending on how you viewed it with Faye ability to bring danger almost where ever she went The Joker was not hard to find.

"W-ell I can s-ee we are taking the phrase pow-er couple to n-ew heights." He said coming out of one of the alleys that they had just passed. They both turned to face him as he laughter his usually eerie laugh at his own joke. Both Bruce and Faye braced themselves ready for his attack.

"If I knew we we-re uh playing doubles I would have br-ought Ha-rley."

"What do you want Joker?" Said Faye.

"A n-ew look and a n-ew voice, m-y haven't we changed." He said leering at her as he looked her up and down. "No-t that I uh, mind of course."

"You never answered my question." Said Faye trying her best to ignore the comment as well as the unpleasant shiver that went down her spine when he looked at her in that way. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Bruce's hands were balled up into fists, in a attempt to stop himself from wringing The Joker's neck.

"I'm just cur-rious to see wh-at I'm up against." He said pulling a blade out of him jacket sleeve. The seemed to be a moment when everyone just stared at one another waiting for their opponent to make a move. After awhile The Joker just rolled his eyes before saying "What, de-bating on whether to fi-ght tag team or something? He-re I'll make it ea-sier for you, go two on one I like a challenge."

888888

"We need to learn how to fight better as a team." Said Faye as Bruce began to sew the cut on her arm. They had returned back to the cave after fighting The Joker who they might have been able to catch had he not blown up half the street and made a get away.

"You fight different than I do." He said.

"I have to, I can't out strength my opponents, I have to outlast them."

"I guess will just have to figure something out. How are you going to explain this cut?" He asked.

"Same why you're going to explain the ones you got. We got them while spelunking."

"They might not believe you had time to do that since yesterday."

"No, one will notice, people only see what they want to see, the only person who might is Silvia I'll think of something to tell her." Said Faye wincing when Bruce pulled the thread too tight.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." Said Faye once he was done she said "Alright switch." She got up from the table and Bruce sat down and she began to sew the rather nasty cut he had on his right shoulder blade. It was then that Alfred came down to check on the couple, when he noticed Faye's bandaged arm he just shook his head.

"I knew this was a bad idea." He said.

"Oh, Alfred I'm fine, it hardly even hurts. I wouldn't have even gotten it if I wasn't so worried about what was happening to Bruce." Said Faye with a shrug.

"And what's your excuse?" Said Alfred turning to Bruce.

"Just a careless mistake."

"I'm not sure carelessness is the problem Master Wayne, I think it's the fact that you care too much." He said looking between Faye and Bruce.

"It's just something we have to sort out, that's all." Said Bruce standing once Faye was finished with his wound.

"Do you think you can clean up, I'm tired I'm going to go to bed?" Said Faye with a yawn.

"Yeah sure, I'll be up in a minute." Said Bruce giving her a quick kiss before she headed up the stairs. He began to put away the first aide kit when Alfred spoke.

"Aren't you at all worried about her safety?"

"Of course I'm worried, but she worked really hard to get to where she is, it's not my place to tell her she can't come along. She's actually a really good fighter Alfred, Ra's trained her well."

"Until she's distracted. I'm not sure if it's a good idea the two of you doing this. It's more dangerous for the both of you. Batman's never had a partner that in itself takes some getting used two, even more so because you are emotionally attached to her. What if you she is in danger and so is the city? What choice will you make then Master Wayne?"

"I'm not one to deal with 'what if' situations Alfred." He said slamming the drawer that he put the first aide kit in with a loud bang.

"Perhaps it is something to consider then."

"Yeah, I guess." Said Bruce heading upstairs. When he got to the room he heard the shower was on in the bathroom. A few minutes later Faye came out dressed in a pair of pajamas. She seemed to look at him for a moment before asking "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said defensively.

"Bruce, really what's wrong I can tell you have something on your mind." She said sitting down on the bed. Bruce sat down next to her before answering.

"It's just something Alfred said, that bothered me, he asked me a question that I couldn't answer and it bothered me that I didn't know what to do. I've made what choice I thought would be right for the city, but I was wrong, but at the same time I don't want to be selfish."

"He asked you if you had to choose between saving the city and saving me, who would you chose didn't he." Said Faye.

"Basically."

"Last time you had to choose between saving Harvey Dent, Gotham's white knight, or saving her, Rachel, I mean. If you could make the choice again would you still have chosen Harvey?"

"I think Harvey loved her more than I ever could, I felt great remorse over her death, but it wasn't the same as his. I've seen what that kind of loss can do to a person, I've seen what they become, when they lose something they love more than anything else. I greatly fear what I would become if something ever happened to you."

"I'm sure you'll make whatever decision that you feel is the right one at the time, hopefully you never will have to." Said Faye resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him never wanting to let her go.

**Don't forget to review. You guys are amazing. **


	14. The Riddle of The Riddler

**Thanks you guys for all the reviews. I've also moved this story to The Dark Knight section seeing as it is a post Dark Knight Story. **

At work the next morning Faye noticed something odd. Edward was not at work early doing equations on the board. It was then that she remembered that he had completed his project, when he came in today she would have to ask him about it because technically she wasn't supposed to know he had finished it.

It was about an hour before everyone else was supposed to show up when Edward entered the room.

"Oh, Mr. Nygma I haven't asked in a while how is your project going?" She asked when he entered the main tutoring room she had been sitting in.

"It's going great." He said with a smile that had a slightly leering quality about it.

"That's good I suppose."

"Did you see the paper this morning; apparently the city has yet another masked vigilante?"

"I can't say I have." Said Faye, she noticed that Mr. Nygma seemed to be studying her response, perhaps searching for answers.

"Seems a little superfluous if you ask me, why do we need another one…" He started to say rather darkly until Faye interrupted him.

"Mr. Nygma, I don't mind people expressing their views on such matters but, The Batman saved my life a few months back, I owe him quite a lot, so keeping such thoughts to yourself would be preferred."

"Right, sorry." Said Nygma not looking very apologetic at all.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. Faye however was slightly distracted by Mr. Nygma, who was acting rather strange…well strange for him anyway. She noticed that he was not so obsessive about the order of his environment so much as he was the order of his appearance. She remembered that he had gotten a hair cut awhile back and this new style was now kept in a rather orderly fashion. He still wore the immaculate white lab coat but now wore dress shoes, a nice clean green dress shirt and slacks rather than the usual chaotic sweater. Something about his appearance made her slightly uneasy, perhaps it was just the fact that she felt that it suddenly made him off balance somehow.

When she got home, she and Bruce had dinner before they would have to go to the unveiling of the new stamp. Faye had showered and changed into her blue evening gown before heading to the bedroom.

"Why aren't you getting ready?" She asked Bruce who was still dressed in a t shirt and sweats.

"I'm not going, I have to be ready for whatever The Riddler is planning."

"Then why do I have to go?"

"Because you're not coming tonight and one of us has to be there otherwise it will look suspicious. You need to be there to tell everyone I had to work."

"Can I at least leave early to come and help you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, we have no idea what The Riddler is capable of."

"Well what do I do it he shows up at the party and tries to kidnap me or something?"

"Just don't to anything stupid like insulting him or trying to fight him."

"So basically you want me to do nothing then?!" Said Faye slight anger in her voice. "I though you said I did well last night? I mean we fought The Joker and we were winning. Why can't I come? It's because of what Alfred said isn't it?"

"No, I just think tonight it would be safer to have an inside, person. If something goes wrong you can get everyone out of there safely people listen to you."

"Alright fine, but next time I get to leave early, and I'm going to help you." She knew what Alfred said was still bothering Bruce, so she was willing to sit this one out if it gave him peace of mind.

"Yes, next time you can help."

"Just be careful, okay."

"Okay." Said Bruce giving her a kiss goodbye.

"Mrs. Wayne if we don't leave now you are going to be late." Said Alfred from the hallway.

"I better go then."

"I'll be looking out for you."

"You always are." Said Faye with a smile before leaving for the party.

Once she arrived of course Silvia found her immediately.

"Where's Bruce?" She asked.

"He had to work. So I'm alone for the night." Said Faye.

"Oh well that's to bad, it would have been nice to see him again, I felt like I haven't talked to you two together in ages."

"We've been really busy and then obvious you didn't see him much when he was sick."

"Champagne?" Said a waiter interrupting their conversation.

"No thank you." Said Faye. The waiter left and they continued their conversation.

"So I suppose you have heard about the whole Batwoman thing by now." Said Silvia regarding Faye with interest.

"Yes, I think everyone has." Said Faye not taking the bait at all.

"What do you think of it all I mean, especially after what The Joker insinuated was going on between you two, I just thought maybe…"

"Wine?" Said another waiter once again interrupting the conversation.

"Um, no thank you." Said Faye and the waiter left once more. "You just thought maybe what?"

"You're not, her are you?"

At this Faye felt a slight sense of panic but she did not let it show instead she burst out laughing and said "Silvia really? Do you honestly think I would spend my night running around in a skin tight outfit with a grown man who dresses like a bat, don't be absurd."

"Yes, god your right, it was silly of me to even suggest it." Said Silvia laughing as well.

"Champagne?" Asked another waiter coming over to them.

"No thank you." Said Faye smiling politely even though she really wanted to just shout that she didn't want any champagne. She noticed that people around her seemed to be whispering about her. Silva seemed to notice this too and said "They probably all think you're pregnant because you keep refusing the alcohol."

"Oh, I suppose that would make sense." Said Faye.

Silva's eyes grew wide and she said "Oh my god are you…"

"Oh, no, no defiantly not." Said Faye realizing where her friend had been going. This time when a waiter came over with the wine she took a glass and drank some of it, just to shut everyone else up.

About and hour later she was feeling exhausted. She thought it was probably from staying out late last night. She knew she had told Bruce that she would not go home early but she was really tired so she decided to go home. She went over to the person at the valet desk and asked for them to get her car. Once it arrived she got inside and started to drive home. She began to yawn and her eyes felt extremely heavy as she began the drive home. On top of feeling extremely tired she felt a rather nasty migraine headache starting to form, she couldn't feel her right hand and her vision we beginning to tunnel. She pulled over to and parked on the curb not wanting to fall asleep at the wheel or drive with a headache. She would just rest here for awhile and then call Alfred to come and bring another car and pick her up she was just going to rest her eyes for a moment…

A bright white light and someone saying "I have not idea if this hurts or not but you're just going to have to be my little guinea pig." And then pain lots of pain.

Faye jolted awake and realized she was still in her car, it must have only been a dream a very realistic dream. The more she tired to remember it the more it slipped away she had the sudden urge to feel around the back of her head, she felt like something was there that shouldn't be, but she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. She still had a pounding headache but she started her car to drive home. The clock read that it was almost two in the morning.

"Have I really been asleep for that long?" muttered Faye to herself. She was suddenly startled by the sound of her phone ringing. It was Bruce.

"Hello?" She said answering it.

"Faye, are you alright? Where are you?" Said Bruce frantically.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just had a really bad headache so I went home…"

"You not at home, I've searched the whole house."

"You didn't let me finish I was really tired and I almost feel asleep while driving so I pulled over and slept in the car for awhile."

"Which car are you in?"

"The Ferrari. The silver one."

"I saw it while I was driving the Tumbler after the Riddler, you're lucky nothing happened to you, he must have ran right by there." Said Bruce very much relieved that she was alright. "Do you need Alfred to come and pick you up?"

"No I think I'm alright to drive home now. When I get there you can tell me everything that happened."

Faye then drove home, even though she still had a rather awful headache. When she pulled into the driveway Bruce was already waiting outside for her. He came over and opened the door for her hugging her once she stepped out.

"God I was so worried something had happened to you, when you weren't at the party that really worried me and then he made it sound like he had done something to you, I thought, I thought you might have been…"

"But I'm not so it's fine. I was just had a headache, still do actually." Said Faye with a reassuring smile. "So you actually saw him then?"

"Yeah, he was just like you described him, their was something familiar about him though."

"I thought so too when I saw him. Did he leave another riddle?"

"Yeah, that's what also made me nervous. I'm sometimes white, Although sometimes I'm black. I take you there, But never bring you back. What am I? I figure out the answer it's a hearse, which means he's telling us that someone is going to die." Said Bruce gravely.

"Of course he couldn't say when, so we could try and stop him."

"Which is why we have to try and find him tomorrow just in case he does."

"Who do you think he will target?"

"I don't know, which is why we have to find him."

"How?"

"That's the tricky part he did give us a clue to figure out his name but it's not much help, he said his name is quite a conundrum."

"So his name involves some sort of mystery or puzzle or riddle basically." Said Faye.

"Like I said not much help at all."

"No not really. Now it's going to bug me all night, and I have the worst head ache."

"You should probably get some rest then." Said Bruce.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay goodnight." Said Bruce kissing her forehead and following her inside. He was going to get out the phone book and try to see if anyone had a name that matched the clue. He hoped he might be able to find out who The Riddler really was.

**Don't forget to review. Sorry if it seems a little confusing right now it will make more sense later I promise. **


	15. Headaches

**Another chapter enjoy.**

Faye had woke up the next morning with the same headache she had before. Today's wasn't as bad as yesterday but it was still with her even after she took some aspirin. She found that if she did not think about the fact that her head was in pain the pain seemed to be less prevalent. She decided to busy herself by looking trough one of the Thesaurus in the tutoring room. Bruce had tried to get her to stay home and not go to work but Faye never missed work in less she was contagious and or deathly ill.

She looked at the synonyms for conundrum; she got the words, puzzle, mystery, challenge or riddle. None of those answers seemed like they could be someone's name after all Mr. Mystery just didn't seem to fit. So she started next by looking up the synonyms for the word puzzle. She found mystery, riddle, conundrum, and enigma. She thought about these words, they all certainly seemed to describe the Riddler, he was a mysterious figure who left riddles one of which stated that his name was quite the conundrum, well if was for certain that the man was defiantly and enigma. Enigma, why did that sound so familiar to her? She considered the word for a moment before the answer came walking into the room, in his clean lab coat, and dress shoes. Enigma, Edward Nygma, E. Nygma.

She had begun to panic what should she do? She couldn't call the police now to have him arrested because then they would have to ask how she knew which would open a can of worms she did not want to have opened. He seemed to look at her strangely, with the cocky smirk of one who know something the other person did not.

"You know that thesaurus was the object that helped me think of that clue." He said sitting in the car across from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Faye playing dumb.

"Oh, but you do. I'm not the only one in this city that has a rather exciting night life, Mrs. Wayne. From what I hear you and The Batman make quite the dynamic duo."

"How do you know that?" She said in harsh whisper as she began to calculate the best way to defend herself if the time came for that. She was cursing the fact that today she was wearing a pencil skirt and high heels to work; she made a mental note to wear more practical fighting clothes next time.

"I've forgotten how dim witted all the people in this city are. Do I have to spoon feed every answer to you? Who do you think Ra's Al Ghul is really working for?"

"No you that's for sure." Said Faye with a snort.

"Perhaps not. But he did tell me about his new pupil and how she was a little too set in her ways about things. He has big plans for this city and I plan to help him with them, because he helped me with a few of my own."

"You don't have to do this Edward, you're a brilliant scientist you could help a different cause, really make a difference."

"No, I'm not just a brilliant scientist. I'm a genius, but do you think those bureaucratic board members on the city council care about that? Now they don't want to support my project, they said that it was to risky, and they wouldn't fund it! I was this close to having my life's work finally achieved and they turned me down, they gave the money to finding a cure to global warming of all things! And it's not because their idea was better oh no it was all political, shut the hippies up and by pretending to devote research to the cause and then pocketing it for themselves. Cause that's what it all comes down to isn't it? Money, everyone just wants money. It was then that I realized I was better then all of them, I was done playing their game, listening to their laws. It was then that I realized I could become something more." He said pulling out some device that looked very much like and Iphone.

"Ra's gave you the means to become that didn't he?" Said Faye after listening to his speech it was very clear that Edward's brilliance had turned to madness.

"Don't make it sound like that. I had the idea, he just provided the man power, unlike you I didn't want to waste me time getting stronger physically. So few people realize the true power of the human mind, people often times use only 10 percent of their brain, imagine who much better they could be if they used 100? Why strengthen the body when you can strengthen the mind?" He said leering at her. "Do you know what's one of the most interesting things about the mind? It has the ability to make choices, it takes all your history and your being and choices and outcome. Do you know what is so fascinating about my project? It lets me make those choices for you. You see I could try and take over the world the old fashioned way, where I try and gain support form a group of people, but then they would always have doubt, or they might choice the wrong choice. So my thinking is why not eliminate the middle man?"

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Gauging your response mostly." He said looking down at the phone again. "After all you are my little guinea pig with the whole ordeal."

"What?" Said Faye freaking out slightly at the last statement, it was just like the one she had heard in her dream.

"Tell me, have you been experiencing any pain, headaches, nausea, things like that?" He said conversationally.

"No." Said Faye wanting very much to get out of here and talk to Bruce. She wasn't worried for her own safety, she knew he wouldn't try and attack her nor would her him. They were both trapped by their daytime identities. Luckily a group of students had just entered the room. The rest of the day while they were tutoring students Faye tried her best to study Mr. Nygma to try and find his weakness. In front of his students he was acting calm, but from what she had just heard not long ago there was something very unstable about him. One moment he could seem completely calm, normal, and calculating, the next unstable, angry, and sinister.

As they were driving home Faye told Bruce what she had discovered.

"Didn't I tell you there was something off about that guy?" He said.

"Yes, you're an amazing judge of character." Said Faye rolling her eyes she had a feeling he was going to say that.

"Well at least now we know who The Riddler really is, and tonight we will be able to stop him."

"It just seems too easy though doesn't it?" Said Faye, thoughts of everything Nygma had said swirling in her mind.

"Your right it's probably some sort of trap, so were just going to have to be ready for anything." Said Bruce as they pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah I guess so." Said Faye.

"We should probably leave early so lets start getting ready now." Said Bruce once they were inside. Faye suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through her head, followed by a high pitched sound. She pressed her fingers to her temples in a attempt to ease the pain. "Are you alright?" Asked Bruce looking very concerned.

"Yeah, I fine it's just a headache." Said Faye.

"Are you sure you want to come tonight you could always stay home, if your not feeling well."

"I think I might just stay home." Said Faye thinking about what Mr. Nygma had said early, hadn't he asked her if she was experiencing headaches? What is she was somehow…Her head gave a painful throb which caused her to stop pondering the current situation.

"Okay, just get some rest maybe you will be able to sleep it off." Said Bruce heading over into his study.

"Yeah, maybe…" Said Faye a feeling of doubt nagging at her.

888888

Bruce headed out into the city in search of Edward Nygma. He was driving through the Narrows for about an hour when he noticed something strange there was a warehouse that looked completely normal except the fact that one of the doors had been painted a bright green with a black question mark that was beginning to drip down the surface. He carefully opened the door. The room was pitch black and it was difficult to see in the darkness.

Suddenly a light above him turned on then another and another until the whole room was illuminated. The first think he noticed was that various weapons ranging from AK47's to medieval swords lined the walls. The second thing he noticed was that Edward Nygma or rather The Riddler was standing on a platform high above the room.

"Who are you planning to kill?" He asked heading to the middle of the room so he could get a better look at The Riddler. He noticed in one hand the Riddler held a long golden cane in the other he held what looked like a phone.

"Me? No one, not that choice is really more up to you." Said The Riddler sitting down in the green arm chair that was on the platform with him.

"You seem like you have been planning for me to fight someone." Said Batman in regards to the weapons on the wall.

"As a matter of fact yes. And what a match it will be. It will not only be a battle of strength but also a battle of the mind. You've just walked into quite the trap, of course you probably already knew it was a trap. Ready to meet your new opponent?" Said The Riddler with a leering smirk.

"Yes." Answered Batman after he realized the Riddler actually wanted to here his answer.

"Great she's right behind you." He said.

Batman didn't even have time to turn around and look at his opponent because his legs were suddenly kicked out from underneath him, and he feel to the ground. The last woman who had been able to do that was Harley Quinn but the woman who stood above him now was defiantly not Harley nor anyone he ever expected he would ever expected to attack him.

"Faye?" He said in disbelief.

**Yes, I know I'm evil for leaving you with such a cliffhanger, so feel free to review and express your anger. Also I'm sure a lot of you are thinking WHAT! right now but it will be explained in the next chapter I promise. **


	16. Death Match

**Okay so the cliffy is over!**

"Faye?" He said in disbelief.

"Oh, she can't consciously hear you, nor could I make her respond either, it's a minor setback, but she is after all my first true test subject, so there are still a few bugs to work out." He said pushing some buttons on the phone.

"What have you done to her?!" He said standing and taking at step towards him but he felt a hand on his shoulder and he stopped.

"Well lets see, as you can see my invention works, but since I don't have all night to sit here an explain what is really happening, I'll dumb in down for you. Basically I inserted a 3 inch metal rod at the base of her brain which is transmitting signals to her brain from this modified Iphone. And now… here's your choice you can either kill the woman you love or let her kill you." He said pushing a button on the Iphone. The hand that had been resting on his shoulder was on longer there. He hadn't even noticed that Faye had already gone over to the wall and had pulled down a dagger. When he turned to Faye her she threw it at him and he was just able to narrowly avoid it.

He noticed the weapon on the wall next to the dagger was a slightly larger dagger which she had now taken off the wall and thrown at him as well. This one was not as easy to avoid and it cut into his arm as it passed by. He didn't know what he was going to do soon she would be reaching for better weapons and he wouldn't be able to avoid them forever. If only there was some way to reach her, to over ride what The Riddler was doing. He knew The Riddler wouldn't let him anywhere near that phone, sure he could try and get it but then Faye might be forced to attack him.

He didn't have much time to dwell on the matter because he had to watch Faye as she reached for the next weapon on the wall. It looked like a small hand gun, however when she reached for it she paused, she stopped short of touching the gun. Perhaps she was not completely under The Riddler's control. He used this time to try and stop her, if he could find a way to knock her unconscious then he wouldn't have to fight her and he could focus on the Riddler. He pinned her against the wall and a put a hand to her throat in an attempt to choke her, not enough to kill her but just enough to cause her to pass out.

She however was still able to find a way to bring one of her legs up creating space between them which she then used to kick him away. Breathing heavily in an attempt to regain so air she reached for a rather sharp sword on the wall. She swung it at him and he blocked it using one of armored cuffs on his forearm. He tired to catch the sword in one of spikes on the cuff but she spun and he was unable to.

Faye swinging the deadly weapon and Bruce blocking it went on for a very long time, in fact it was becoming so tedious that Bruce was not sure how long he could keep doing this. He continued blocking but took up a new approach he began to try and talk with her.

"You need to stop this, Faye." He said. She paused for a moment as if considering what he had just said before she suddenly kicked him to the ground pointing the sword at his throat.

"Well that was uneventful. Did you honestly think that would work?" Said The Riddler.

"I figure it was worth a try." Said Bruce looking up a Faye as she stood above him holding the sword.

"And that try is about to cost you your life right about, now."

Bruce knew that whatever he though of to avoid the attack would not be of any use. He could only imagine the guilt Faye would feel once she'd realized what she had done…however it never came. She just stood there the sword never wavering, her eyes clamped shut as she struggled with some inner turmoil.

"That's impossible! I push the buttons and you do as is commanded!" Said The Riddler looking rather put out. "Why isn't it working, the signal is fine? Obey god damn it!" He said pushing more buttons on the phone.

Batman took this as his opportunity to get at The Riddler. Faye still stood in place as he got up and made him was towards the platform. The Riddler was too busy fiddling with the phone to even notice he had moved. He used some to the cable that was in his belt to latch onto the railing on the platform and then pull him self up. He had to get to that phone and shut it off. By the time The Riddler notice him there it was too late. He grabbed him by the lapels of his suit holding the short man up so that he was now at eye level with him.

"Turn it off."

The Riddler just leered at him holding the phone over the edge of the platform. "Are you sure we can't negotiate…"

"Turn it off first then we'll talk."

"Okay, fine let me just push this button and…oh whoops." Said The Riddler "accidentally" dropping the phone onto the ground, below the platform. It shattered to pieces and Faye screamed in pain before clasping to the ground.

"What just happened to her?!" He said slamming The Riddler against the wall.

"I don't know, I never hypnotized what would happed if the devise was destroyed, hell you don't even know if she just died or not."

Batman certainly hoped she had not just died, but what he did know was he would have to get her to a hospital and quickly, but he couldn't let The Riddler get away. He knocked him unconscious and tied him to the railing of the platform he was Gordon's problem now. He then quickly rushed over to Faye. He noticed she was still breathing and her pulse was steady, which was a good sign. He knew he would have to take her to a hospital but he knew he couldn't take her their dressed like this. He quickly thought of a plan. He didn't want to move her incase that somehow made something worse. He checked her pockets for a cell phone and noticed she did not have one. He needed to contact Gordon with having to be too far away from the building.

He went outside and was able to find a young teenage boy standing under a streetlight talking on a cell phone.

"Yeah, I was able to ditch my social security worker, I mean there's no way in hell I'm going to live with some stuck up rich people who aren't even related to me." Said the Boy who was on the phone.

"I need you phone." Said Batman coming out of the shadows.

The boy took the phone away from his ear before saying "Ah hell no, man, this thing is my life."

"And that phone could help save another life so…" Said Batman taking the phone from the boy's hand before disappearing into the shadows. He heard the boy say something along the lines of "The police ain't ever going to believe that Batman stole my cell phone."

Bruce quickly dialed 911.

"Hi this is Bruce Wayne I just got a call from my wife, she's in some kind of trouble I think she's been kidnapped, she says she's in a warehouse with a green door, and…" Said Bruce in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry Mr. Wayne we will have people their as soon as possible." Said the 911 operator.

"Okay great, is their something I can do, any questions I can answer?"

"Do you have any idea who would have wanted to kidnap your wife?"

"Uh, The Joker or possibly The Riddler, anyone really."

"Okay the police and paramedics should be heading for the location you spoke of as we speak."

"Thank you." Said Bruce before hanging up. Now he would just have to wait. He stayed in the shadows until he saw the flashing lights of sires. He watched as they first loaded Faye into an ambulance and second they loaded and unconscious Riddler into the back of a squad car. He also noticed the teenage boy he had seen earlier hiding in the alley trying to stay out of sight of the cops. He approached the boy.

"Why are you hiding from them?" He said coming up behind the boy.

"Shit!" Said the boy startled at his sudden appearance.

"Are you working for The Riddler?"

"No. Can I have my phone back?"

"Here. But you're coming with me." Said Batman tossing the kid the phone and then grabbing him by the arm and ushering him over to the cop cars. He pushed him over there and then vanished before anyone else could see him. The teenager was promptly noticed by Commissioner Gordon who made him sit in the front seat of on of the squad cars. Bruce then left the scene to return home so he could change some sweats and a T-shirt and wait for the police to call and tell him what was going on. When he pulled into the cave he noticed Alfred was already their waiting for him, clutching a bloody rag to his face.

"Jesus Alfred are you alright?' Said Bruce taking off his mask and coming over to the butler.

"I believe there is something wrong with Mrs. Wayne, I also believe she might have broken my nose." He said sounding slightly muffled from behind the rag.

"The Riddler was controlling her. I think that night when she left the party early and fell asleep in the car, she must have drugged he and placed the devise in then. Remember after that she had a really bad headache that wouldn't go away."

"Where is she now?"

"The hospital, he dropped the devise and she just screamed in pain and then collapsed, but when I checked on her she seemed fine just unconscious."

"Let's hope it was just that." Said Alfred. "I'm also glad to know she wouldn't actually have knowing punched me in the face for asking her if she was feeling better."

Bruce was about to say something back to Alfred remark when he heard the phone ring. He quickly ran upstairs to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Good evening Mr. Wayne this is Commissioner Gordon calling in regards to the situation involving your wife. We're not exactly sure what happened but she had been taken to the ER and they are running test on her, also we found The Riddler unconscious at the scene as well. Also there is one other matter that has to be addressed. Do you think you could come down to the police station."

"Yeah, sure. Why? If you don't mind me asking?"

"It's better not said over the phone." Said Gordon.

"Alright, I'm no my way." Said Bruce hanging up the phone. "Alfred are you going to be alright I have to go down to the police station."

"Yes, I should be fine Master Wayne. I would probably suggest changing first though."

Bruce looked down to notice he was still wearing his suit, so after quickly changing he left to go to the police station. When he got their he was lead to the Commissioner's office, where that same teenager from the warehouse and Gordon were already standing.

"I understand that you are aware that a Ms. Sophie Summers left your wife in charge of her estate."

"Yes…" Said Bruce not really sure what this had to do with anything.

"This is Richard Grayson, one of the flying Graysons involved in the circus that occasionally comes to Gotham City. Well there was an accident when they were taking the train away from Gotham and it cause the death of some of the performers. We are looking into who might be responsible for the explosion and we already have a few ideas, primarily the man who calls himself The Joker…"

"There isn't another suspect I told you I saw the crazy bastard!" Said Richard interrupting Gordon.

"Anyway, Richard's…"

"I don't like being called Richard just call me Grayson."

"Alright, Grayson's parents were among the people who were killed. Gray's mother was a Mrs. Jolene Grayson, who's maiden name was Summers, she was in fact Sophie's sister and since she was his only remaining family member, he was to be taken care of by the next best thing. According to Mrs. Grayson's will if Sophie was unable to care for him then he would got to the woman who had been like a second sister to her a Ms. Faye Parson."

"Look, Faye never even mentioned that Sophie had a sister, and speaking of my wife I would like to go and see her now, can we deal with this later."

"Fine with me." Said Grayson propping his feet on the desk.

"Mr. Wayne I know you are dealing with a lot right now, but I have a mental killer to question, as well as an associate I feel might be able to shed some light on what the hell is going on right now. So if it's not a complete problem if you could just watch the kid until they figure out what is wrong with your wife?"

"Uh…" Said Bruce not really sure what to say.

"Great, he's all you're until we get this all figured out, you don't have guardianship of Grayson unless Mrs. Wayne signs these papers, until then Grayson is a ward of the state and they will take full responsibility for his legal actions."

"Yeah and they won't let me take my parents money until I'm 21 and then I'm so out of this joint."

"Wait, hold a on second. What am I suppose to do with him until you get this all figure out?" Said Bruce following Gordon out of the office.

"Keep him out of trouble, feed him, give him a place to stay, stuff like that." Said Gordon with a shrug. "You're also bleeding." Said Gordon pointing to a cut on his arm.

"Yeah, it must have re-opened I got it base jumping." Said Bruce just now noticing the wound that had soaked through the sweatshirt he had been wearing. Gordon didn't look to convinced but then again he doubted Gordon could ever find evidence that said Faye was the one who had given it to him. He was some overwhelmed by what Gordon had just told him that he hardly had time to really think about what was happening to Faye. He only hoped it was nothing serious and he tired not to think about what could possible be wrong with her. She had seemed physically fine back at the warehouse, he would just hate to imagine what the devise had done to her mentally or the fact that the effect might be irreversible. He wouldn't be able to find out until he got to the ER. So he was able to convince Grayson to get into the Ferrari but saying he could have it if Faye became his guardian and they spend off to the ER.

**In case you are wondering I have decided to right a third installment to the series. Richard Grayson will be a character in it, and that's all I'm going to tell you about it for now because I don't want to spoil the ending. Also don't forget to review! **


	17. The Hospital

**Thanks to those of you who review.**

Once at the hospital Bruce was once again left to play the waiting game. The nurse had told him and Grayson that they were running tests and they would let him know what was happening as soon a possible. The nurse had looked slightly afraid of him, and after looking at her further he realized it was the same nurse he had seen last time he had come to the ER. This time he thanked her nicely before sitting down in one of the chairs next to Grayson who was listening to a CD player so loud that Bruce could hear the music from a seat away.

"Grayson." He said trying to get the boys attention, he of course did not hear Bruce speak so he tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Said Grayson looking irritated.

"Should you be listening to that so loud?"

"Hey, man just cause your wife might become my guardian doesn't me you can start telling me what to do."

"I wasn't trying to." Said Bruce he was just trying to start a conversation to help pass the time. "How come I didn't hear about the train accident in the news?"

"Course not, why would anyone care about a train full of circus freaks? Circus aren't the most appreciated thing in cities. It ain't right, I tell you I grew up with a lot of the folks in the 'freak' show and they are just as normal on the inside as anyone else. The Joker he's the freak."

"Do you really believe he is behind the accident?"

"I know he is, and it's the only reason I agreed to stay here."

"Getting your revenge on him isn't going to bring your parents back."

Grayson scoffed before saying "What do you know about revenge?" He then put his headphones back on a continued to listen to the blaring music.

"More then you would imagine." Said Bruce more to himself than anyone else. They two of them sat in silence until one of the doctors came into the room and called Bruce into the back a few hours later.

"Stay here." Said Bruce to Grayson.

"Sure, whatever." Said Grayson still listening to his music.

The doctor took Bruce into a hallway to talk to him. The expression on his face was making Bruce extremely weary.

"Well Mr. Wayne, I'm afraid there is no easy way to tell you this…" Started the doctor. Bruce felt as if time had stopped for that moment, his heart skipped a beat as he braced himself for the news. "You wife's vitals are good and her brain waves appear normal, however she is in a coma. We think the cause might have been an electrical signal that went through her brain from the rod we found at the start of her spinal column. We left it in because we are afraid of what might happen if we try and remove it. I'm going to be completely honest with you Mr. Wayne; I've never seen a condition quite like this. All evidence from her brain waves suggests that she should not be in a coma yet she is."

"Do you think she will ever come out of it?" Said Bruce holding onto that one idea of hope.

"I don't know, but I don't want to give you false hope, Mr. Wayne in my professional option I don't think she will. If you want to wait a few months before deciding to…"

"If you're suggesting I should pull the plug on her I can tell you right now, I'm never going to do that!" Said Bruce not fuming with anger just at the suggestion of it. He let out a sigh before saying "Can I at least see her?"

The doctor who was cowering slightly from Bruce's last outburst said "Um, visiting hours are from 7am-6pm and it's now 9 at night so…"

"I guess I'll come back at 7 then." Said Bruce after a moments pause with he used to collect himself before heading back into the waiting room. He was furious, The Riddler may not have killed Faye but he certainly went as close a possible. She was in a coma and the doctors had not idea what to do about it. He could try and enlist specialist to check her condition and try and find a way to get her out of it but other than that he was powerless to do anything about it, that bothered him the most. He knew he didn't have must time to dwell on the matter. Gordon was probably expecting him to show up soon, well not really him but Batman.

"Come on we're leaving." He said tapping Grayson on the shoulder.

"She going to sign the papers?" Asked Grayson.

"No, she can't she in a coma!" Said Bruce angrily slamming the door opening so they could head out to the parking lot. Light and flashbulbs when off as the swam or reporters ambushed them. New cameras and microphones were edging closer and people shouted out questions.

"Mr. Wayne, do you believe you wife is possibly the masked vigilante's lover?"

"Mr. Wayne, who's the kid?"

"Mr. Wayne what do you have to say about the incident at the warehouse?"

Bruce was in no mood to deal with any of this.

"Will you all just shut up!" He shouted so loud that it echoed through the parking structure and cause all the reporters to become very silent. "Thank you." He said attempting to get to his car.

Once brave reporter had the guts to ask "Do you at least have a statement for us?"

"You want to hear my statement? My wife is in a coma and the doctors are telling me they have not idea how to fix it and that she might be like that forever. Now if you just found out you may never be able to talk to the person you love more than anything else and you were then swarmed by all of you what do you think you would have to say? So if you don't get that god damn microphone out of my face I will take it and shove it where the sun don't shine! Now I would like to get to my car and go home so…" He said watching as the see of reporters parted to allow him a Grayson access to the Ferrari. Bruce sped out of the parking structure and headed back to Wayne Manor. Grayson was silent the whole ride their probably because didn't want to say anything to further upset Bruce.

Bruce came storming into the house. "Alfred!" he shouted not really trying very hard to look for the butler. The butler appeared this time with a bandage press over a bruised looking nose.

"Master Wayne, I take it things are not well with Mrs. Wayne?"

"She's in a coma and they don't know if she will ever wake up."

"Oh, that certainly is not well." Said Alfred not really sure what else to say.

"I have to go and talk to the Commissioner." Said Bruce heading down the hallway and into his study.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Said Alfred.

"Yes, I'm sure." Said Bruce. Alfred just shook his head he had a feeling that any criminal who committed a crime tonight would most likely receive a very nasty beating from a certain dark knight.

Bruce went down the secret passage way and disappeared completely forgetting to tell Alfred about Grayson, who was still standing in the foyer not really sure what to do. He would eventually find his way to the library where he would remain undiscovered until tomorrow morning.

Batman arrived at the roof of the police station to find Gordon already waiting for him.

"You want to know what happened?" He said coming out of the shadows.

"Yeah, seeing as I got a criminal in maximum security who is mum about the whole situation." Said Gordon in a irritated tone.

"He tired to use her to get to me, and then he brain washer her to fight me and made her try and kill me."

"Look I know you like to keep these things secret but, I've been a cop for awhile so I know how to put two and two together. She's her isn't she?"

"Who?"

"Your other half, the papers are calling her Batwoman I believe."

"Yes." Said Batman with a sigh, there was no point in lying to Gordon, plus he trusted him.

"Does he still have her under his control, I mean is she dangerous?" Said Gordon worried he might have yet another problem on his plate.

"No, she's not under his control." Said Batman he couldn't bring himself to say she wasn't dangerous, sure in her current state she wasn't but she could probably do just as much damage to someone as he could if the occasion called for it. "Can I talk with The Riddler?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea…" Said Gordon.

"You don't trust me with him."

"Look, like I've said I've been in the force a long time and I know it's best not to let someone question the man responsible for harming someone they are emotionally attached to they loose control."

"I won't loose control. I just need to find where he stored his research."

"We already found it at his house."

"No he's too smart to for that, he would have keep the real research somewhere else just let me talk to him."

Gordon let out a sigh of defeat before saying "Fine you have five minutes with him, that's it."

Gordon they made sure that he hallway was clear before they both went into the elevator that would take them to the underground maximum security prison that had been build under the building, a substitute for Arkham, were criminals such as Harley Quinn and Scarecrow could know call home.

Gordon let him into the interrogation room where they were holding The Riddler.

"How is she?" Asked The Riddler with a leering smile. Batman did not give a remark instead he grabbed The Riddler by the lapels and slammed him against the wall.

"Where is your research!?" He said forcefully.

"Riddle me this Batman…" Started the Riddler.

"I don't want to hear another riddle!"

"Well, it's how I'm giving you my answer so take it or leave it." Said The Riddler with a smirk. When Batman didn't say anything he continued "Only one color, but not one size,  
Stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies. Present in sun, but not in rain, Doing no harm, and feeling no pain. What is it?"

Batman then threw the Riddler on the floor before leaving the interrogation room. He would have to think about this riddle before he could find what he was looking for. He really didn't have the patients for this right now, in fact he actually hoped tonight he might run into The Joker, he really just need to punch someone in the face.

**Don't forget to review I love to hear what you guys think!**


	18. Saving Her

**Another chapter enjoy!**

Batman however did not find The Joker that night. When he got home he changed, showered and then went straight to bed.

The next morning he work up at first half convinced it had all just been a dream, but the fact that the other side of the bed was cold and vacant convinced him that it was in fact a reality. He decided that he really did not want to go to work today, what was the point anyway he never really did anything important their, no one would be disappointed if he did not show up for work, there would however be a group of students who would be without a tutor.

"Jesus Gramps I'll telling you I didn't sneak in here!" Said Grayson after being shoved into the room, followed by Alfred.

"Master Wayne this, young man I claiming that Mrs. Wayne is going to be his guarding and your looking after him is this true?" Said Alfred.

"Yeah Alfred, it is." Said Bruce not bothering to even sit up in bed.

"Told you, Gr-" Starting Grayson but Alfred interrupted him.

"I would advise you refrain from calling me, Gramps. Seeing as you have yet to discover were the kitchen is I can easily just not tell you and let you starve." Said Alfred ushering Grayson out into the hall. "I hope you are not going to be lying there all day Master Wayne."

"I don't see why not, I can't do anything useful until later on tonight."

"Perhaps you can talk with the boy more. He certainly has so issues to sort out and has quite the attitude problem."

"He witnessed his parents being murdered a day ago Alfred, cut the kid some slack."

"Then at least you have something in common."

"He probably wants so time to himself." Said Bruce.

"Do you really think Mrs. Wayne would like you to be doing this right now?"

"Probably not." mumbled Bruce.

"I'll be serving breakfast in an hour." Said Alfred throwing open some curtains. "And my nose is fine by the way, thank you for asking Master Wayne." He said as he left.

Bruce rolled out of bed and got ready, when he came into the kitchen Alfred had breakfast already set out on the table and Grayson was already eating it. The two men sat in silence until Bruce finally said

"Look, I know your going through a tough time and all. If you want to talk about any of it, I'm willing to listen, I know what it's like to lose your parents."

"I have a better idea, you don't ask me about my life and I won't ask you about yours, okay. I know you rich people love a good charity case but really, I'm only staying here because in my parent's will it states that I can't have their money until I turn 21 so in once I turn 18 in a year I'm getting a job and I'm getting out of here."

"And doing what exactly?"

"I'll figure it out."

"You're going to end up in prison that's what going to happen, and trust me you don't want to go down that path."

"Yeah cause I'm sure you know so much about prison." He said sarcastically.

"I've been to prison before." Said Bruce. At this Grayson let out a laugh but stopped when he realized Bruce wasn't joking.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it wasn't an American prison." Said Bruce thinking back to the time he was in that prison, he was trying to remember what country it had been in, he knew at the time he was somewhere in Asia. That had been when Ra's had found him, and offered him a chance to join The League of Shadows. Suddenly it hit him, a shadow, it was the answer to the Riddler's riddle, but the Riddler did not mean an actual shadow, he had meant the League of Shadows. "I just remembered I have a very important business meeting to go to." Said Bruce grabbing him plate and putting it in the sink.

He had been so excited that he would be able to find where the research was until he realized that it was only morning and he would not be able to chase after Ra's until later on tonight. Thinking about the research and The Riddler made him think of Faye. He decided he would stay with her until visiting hours at the hospital were over.

He drove over to the hospital and a nurse showed him to the room Faye was staying in. There were a few cards and flowers already in the room. His outburst at the reporters yesterday meant that the world now knew that Faye was in a coma.

He looked at her lying their, she looked so peaceful almost as though she was sleeping but all the machines she was hooked up to showed that it was much more serious than that. It had hardly been a day and he already missed her terribly he missed having her near him, missed hearing her voice, everything about her, he missed.

Time passed slowing but finally evening came and Bruce left the hospital so he could return home only to leave once more a new man.

Batman headed straight for the Narrows to the old canning factory he had a feeling Ra's would be there. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the man who had once been he mentor standing in the middle of the room. He looked as though he had been waiting for him to arrive.

"I know what he told you but I don't have it." Said Ra's calmly.

"You better hope you are lying." Said Batman anger welling inside him.

"Do you honestly think I would carry that around with me? I sent it to a place where it will be safe, in the wrong hands something like that could be dangerous."

"It already is in the wrong hands, in fact it shouldn't be in any hands. Tell me where it is, I need it to save her." Said Batman coming closer to Ra's.

"She doesn't need saving."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice? Ngyma's invention only works properly on the weak minded, she is certainly not one of them. I saw the fight, and it looked to me as though she was the one saving you." Said Ra's with a slight smile.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"She could have killed you easily, I know, I trained her for that very moment. The way she fights completely goes against what I taught you. So even under the control of another she was unable to. Why? Because she doesn't want to. What Nygma forgot to account for in his project is sheer will power. She wasn't really fighting you that night, she was fighting herself. Why else would have chosen a different weapon then the gun, or not slit your throat when she had the chance?"

"Yes, and now she in a coma and her only chance is if I get that research!" Said Bruce ready to attack Ra's.

"Haven't you be listening to anything I've been saying? Have a little faith in her, let the girl save herself, she's more than capable."

"You expect me just to sit back and hope for the best, when I know you have the information that could save her."

"I assure you she will recover."

"And because of this I suppose you also expect me to let you walk away from here."

"Yes, since my plan ran amok I have nothing else I can do here for now. Plus the League is moving on, trouble in the Middle East, again. You could try and fight me but what's the point, even I understand that when a game ends in a stalemate it's best to just shake your opponents hand, until it's time for the next game to begin."

"Next time, we will be ready for you."

"We?"

"If what you say is true it should be we, unless I find out you were wrong, then you and I will be having some problems."

Ra's just nodded before disappearing into the night. Bruce felt slightly better about the current situation. Ra's for the most part was honorable, he just support some of the wrong ideals. Also if what he said was true then Faye had been fighting the mind control the whole time, he imagined she was probably doing the same thing with the coma right now. He would have faith in her and she would get through this.

When he returned home Alfred we in the Bat cave waiting for him.

"Just to let you know, I have put the boy in the guest room."

"You mean Grayson?" He said taking off him mask.

"Yes, him." Said Alfred not sounding to pleased.

"You should like you don't like him very much Alfred."

"He has no sense of discipline. I had to hid the liquor down here and try to keep him out of your study all day. You tell that boy no and he takes it to mean yes. I can't wait for Mrs. Wayne's recovery she will at least be able to straighten him out."

"What makes you say that?"

"That woman has been dealing with delinquent students for quite some time. Not to mention the fact that she even puts you in your place from time to time."

"I'll just be happy when she's back."

"Did you get what you needed then?"

"No, but I realized I didn't really need it in the first place."

"I'm just glad to see your mood had improved, Master Wayne." Said Alfred with a smile.

**Don't forget to review you guys are awesome!**


	19. Waking Up

**Thank you to all of you people who have reviewed.**

It had been a week since he had talked to Ra's and Faye was still in a coma, Bruce had been growing rather impatient. He had gone back to work a few days ago, where for the most part people either came up to him and said they were sorry for what he was going through or they avoided him all together. He never quite understood why people apologized to a person when something bad happened in their life, it wasn't the person apologizing's fault.

He had gone to visit Faye early that morning like had done every morning, she looked the same as she always did. He tried to ignore that nagging feeling that she may never wake from her coma.

Then there was Grayson, who wasn't exactly making life any easy. Gordon had made Bruce enroll him in the local Highschool and since then Bruce has had to come their at least twice a day to talk to the principle about him either getting in a fight or skipping a class. In fact it only took Grayson a week to get himself suspended. Bruce got off work early so he could watch him.

"So what have you been up to while I'm gone?" He asked Grayson who was sitting in a one of the sitting rooms reading a rather old looking book.

"They dropped off some of my things they were able to salvage from the wreck and Alfred bought me some new clothes."

"Okay that still doesn't tell me what you did."

"I just explored the house, which took all day. This place is f-ing huge! Also there's a bat trapped him your study."

"Yeah, they live somewhere on the grounds, it happens from time to time."

"Well maybe you should tell Batman I'm sure he'd love to meet them. I tell you this city is screwed up, it turns to a man running around in tights to save them."

"Yeah, I suppose it is pretty crazy." Said Bruce what he was really thinking was why did everyone think Batman wore tights? How would tights have protected him against people like the Joker? "What are you reading?" He asked changing the subject.

"Robin Hood."

"I guess I should be watching my wallet then, otherwise you might steal it and give it to the poor." Said Bruce with a laugh.

"You know it's a little hard to read it with you talking to me all the time." Said Grayson.

"Right. Well if you need anything you could just ask, Alfred or me." He said leaving the room. He was just about to go and watch the news to help pass the time when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Wayne, it's Lucius Fox, I've been working on a project just thought you might like to see it."

"Now?"

"If you're not doing anything yes."

"Alright, I'll be there soon." Said Bruce. He told Alfred that he needed to go back to work for something and then he headed over to Wayne Enterprises. He meet Mr. Fox in the same underground room as before. In the center of the room was a sleek black sports car.

"You bought a new car?"

"This, Mr. Wayne is not just a any car, and it's not for me. I thought when Mrs. Wayne gets better she might need it, she might need to be somewhere else then were you are and I doubt she wants to take the motorcycle."

"You think she will be able to get out of it then?"

"That woman has quite the tenacious sprit, I don't she why she couldn't get out of a coma."

"Thank you Lucius, it's nice to hear someone else thinks she can. People keep acting like she died. It's just really hard; you don't realize just how much someone is a part of your life until they are not there…"

"I understand Mr. Wayne. Would you like to see the feature on the car now?"

"Yeah sure." Said Bruce thankful for the change of subject.

"Alright, basically I modified the metal on the car so it is armored but doesn't appear to be so. The windows are bullet proof, it has a computer complete with GPS, as well as a few other gadgets such as machine, gun rocket launcher, and tire puncturer."

"You fit all of that into this sport car? Lucius I think you have outdone yourself."

"I'm always up for a challenge Mr. Wayne." Said Lucius with a wry smile.

Bruce was about to respond when his cell phone rang.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne this is Gotham General Hospital."

"Is something wrong?" Ask Bruce hurriedly trying very hard not to sound panicked.

"No, no, not at all actually I must say it's quite extraordinary, your wife is coming to, she's a little disorientated but she is doing fine."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Said Bruce with a smile before hanging up the phone.

"Good news?" Said Lucius

"Great news, Faye's waking up." Said Bruce heading for the elevator. Once he was in his car he speed over to the hospital and went to the room she was staying in. He noticed Faye was sitting up in bed and the doctor was asking her questions.

"Name?"

"Faye Wayne." She said. Bruce thought it was nice to be able to hear her voice again.

"City you were born in?"

"Gotham."

"Address?"

"I don't know, but I don't need to, I live at Wayne Manor."

"And your husband's name is?"

"Bruce!" Said Faye both answering the question and noticing his presence. The doctor turned and looked at were she was looking and saw Bruce standing in the door way.

"Mr. Wayne you may come in. Mrs. Wayne I will give you two a moment alone but then I need to take you into the back room to do some test to make sure your accident didn't cause any brain damage."

"Okay." Said Faye.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Bruce.

"A little tired, and I have a slight headache. I'm also a little bored they have been asking me the same questions over and over again."

"I'm just glad you are alright." Said Bruce sitting in the chair by her bed holding her hand in his.

"How is your arm?" She said looking concerned.

"What?" Said Bruce confused.

"I hit it with that knife didn't I?"

"It's fine and it wasn't your fault."

"I tired to miss. I didn't want to hurt you."

"You were trying that's all that matters."

"I just realized if we ever travel anywhere going through airport security with this think in my head is going to be a nightmare." Said Faye with a smile.

"They can't take the rod out then?"

"The doctors were amazed that who ever put it their even got it in. They said it's not too thick though it's about three inches long and a centimeter in width. I realize the night he must have done it, the surgery probably lasted about 5 hours and I was asleep the whole time because they must have drugged my drink. I though it was suspicious that people keep offering me drinks at that party."

"We don't have to talk about all this now. We have time for that later." He said moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"The doctors told me I was out for a week."

"Yeah, it was the longest week of my life. I just keep being reminded of you whenever I did something. I really missed you Faye."

"I missed you too." She said caressing his cheek.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Mrs. Wayne the sooner we run these test the sooner we know everything is back to normal."

"Okay."

"Mr. Wayne if everything goes well then we would like to still keep her here for at least the night just to be safe but come tomorrow morning you she can return home."

"Do you want me to wait in the waiting room?"

"No, Bruce really I'm going to be fine. Go home and get some rest, you look tired. Plus visiting hours are over at seven and_ you_ have to follow hospital rules" Said Faye with a smile. She hoped Bruce would get what she was suggesting.

They ran tests on Faye and discovered that she was perfectly fine. They had her work with a physical therapist just to make sure her motor skills were functioning properly. The therapist was surprised at how well she was able to complete all the tasks and how well in shape she was. Later that evening when the nurse turned off the lights in her room and the hospital. She didn't even hear the window open but soon their he was standing right in front of her.

"Next time we are putting you in a room on the first story." Said Bruce though he was talking like Batman because that was he was dressed like. However Faye doubted Batman would make a comment such as this.

"If I could I would have told them to."

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I've been in a coma for a week trust me I'm well rested. Did you at least catch The Riddler?"

"Yes, he's in a high security prison. The Joker is still at large a week ago he blew up a circus train."

"Was anyone injured?"

"Most of the people on the train died. That reminds me why didn't you ever tell me Sophie had a sister?"

"Oh my god was Annie on the train?"

"Yes her and her husband Ted Grayson were among the deceased."

"God I feel horrible after Annie was Sophie's older sister, I stopped talking to her after she dropped out of college. She used to be like an older sister to me too. Now know one from Sophie's family is alive anymore."

"I'm sorry I told you all of this now. And not ever member of Sophie's family is dead, she had a nephew his name is Richard Grayson."

"Really how old is he?"

"17, technically in her will she stated that if Sophie was unable to be his guardian you would be, so I expect Gordon will be coming by to tell you this sometime."

"I suppose he's going to also want to question me on what happened right?"

"Most likely. I also had to tell him your secret, he guessed so I confirmed it."

"That's okay I trust Gordon. Man that's the last time I sleep for a week, too much has happened, how am I suppose to keep up?" Said Faye with a smirk.

"I hope it's the last time, I don't know what I would have done if it was permanent."

"You would have been alright, the city needs you, it would be difficult but you could endure it."

"Just because I can doesn't mean I want to."

"I just realized it's been a week since I told you I loved you."

"You don't have to, I already know."

"Sometimes people like to know they are loved. Even you Batman, and especially Bruce because he as sacrificed so much to become the man he is today."

"You really do understand me more than anyone else."

"Someone has to, and I don't ever mind that someone being me." She said with a smile.

She knew the fact that her almost always being in danger was hard on Bruce. She knew he worried about her constantly. She worried about him too. She knew their life together would never be easy, and she was okay with that so long as they were together.

The Riddler was behind bars. Ra's al Ghul wouldn't be a problem for sometime. The Joker may always be around, but they had faith that they would catch him soon enough. Their lives would go back to normal, well as normal as their lives could ever get. When Faye would return home most of her time would become devoted to keeping a certain rowdy teenager out of trouble, a task she was more then prepared to complete. For now they were content with the fact that the only villain they would have to face was The Joker, however with Batwoman and Batman's presence in Gotham one could only imagine what sort of villain would turn up next….

**Well that is the end of the story folks. I know this might seem like an odd place to end it but do on fear I will be writing a third installment to this series. It will most of you have already discovered will involve Robin as well as a new female villainess, and a few other things to make like that much more complicated for Faye and Bruce. Go to my page and vote on which villainess I should use in my new story, I haven't decided yet. Oh and uh review please.**


	20. New Story!

**New Story is up! It's called Toxic after the new villainess Poison Ivy!**

**Summary:**

**Bruce and Faye thought that perhaps with The Riddler gone their lives might be a little easier. However with Richard Grayson now in the picture things just got a little more complicated. Not to mention the emergence of a new villainess and The Joker still in Gotham. Things are only going to get worse before they ever get better.**


End file.
